100 Days
by moccatwlv
Summary: [CHPTR 8 UPDATED (A LIL OOC)] Minhyung lelah dengan semua tindakan kasar kekasihnya kepadanya. Dia ingin putus dengannya. Tapi, batal karena dia bertemu seseorang yang mengaku jin. Dan, dia mendapatkan suatu keajaiban dari jin itu. Taeyong x Mark NCT (TaeMark). Side!JaeDo. GS JUST FOR CHAPTER ONE. BL. AU
1. One

**100 Days**

Taeyong x Mark

One

 **Disclaimer! Genderswitch just for this chapter**

* * *

Minhyung memegang pipinya yang memerah. Matanya menatap tak percaya lelaki di depannya. Badannya gemetar. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Yang telah lelaki itu perbuat terhadapnya membuat sangat terkejut.

 _Apa dia baru saja menamparku? Tapi, kenapa?_

Minhyung mencoba tersenyum, tapi itu sangat sulit di saat pipinya berkedut nyeri. Jadi, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya ringisan yang terdengar seperti miris dan menahan rasa sakit. Dia menatap nanar mata lelaki itu. Tampak sangat jelas, lelaki itu sangat marah padanya. Dada Minhyung semakin terasa sesak.

Memang, Minhyung sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan kasar kekasihnya itu semenjak mereka berpacaran. Dan, seharusnya ia juga sudah kebal dengan semua itu. Iya, dia sudah kebal. Tapi, ini adalah tamparan darinya paling pertama, dan paling keras pula.

Air mata yang sedaritadi Minhyung tahan, akhirnya pecah. Tangan kirinya mengepal, memukul pelan dadanya yang semakin sesak. Dia sudah tidak kuasa lagi menghadapi kekasihnya yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelum lelaki itu menembaknya. Dia ingin bebas dari semuanya, tapi dia juga masih ingin terus bersama orang itu.

Geraman marah terdengar dari mulut lelaki itu. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan pergi dengan lelaki lain, selain aku! Kau terlihat murahan, kau tau!"

 _Deg!_

Jantung Minhyung terasa ditohok dengan keras. _Apa katanya? Aku murahan?_ Minhyung tersenyum miris.

"Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang? Dia hanya temanku, _oppa_! Dan, lagi, aku tidak pergi hanya berdua dengannya. Teman perempuanku yang la-"

Tamparan baru mendarat lagi dengan mulus di pipi Minhyung. Minhyung semakin _shock_. Tangisnya semakin deras. Mungkin, dia akan memutuskan pacarnya kalau terus bertindak seperti ini. Matanya tidak beralih dari mata lelaki di depannya. Sementara itu, lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis berambut panjang hitam legam itu. Hatinya agak sesak melihat air mata gadisnya. Tapi, emosinya tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"Persetan dengan teman perempuanmu! Kamu tidak tau kalau dia menyukaimu! Aku hanya tidak suka mengetahui ada yang menyukaimu selain aku! Ah! Sudahlah!" Lelaki itu melengos pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, meninggalkan Minhyung yang masih diam terpaku.

Minhyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan emosinya. Tangannya mengusap dadanya yang masih saja terasa sedaritadi. Setelah kedut di pipinya berangsur-angsur menghilang, bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyuman dengan susah payah, yang malah tampak seperti senyum miris.

"Asal kamu tau, Taeyong _oppa_ , hatiku hanya terbuka untukmu."

* * *

Minhyung menatap kosong langit biru cerah. Hari sudah menjelang sore. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Rasanya, dia bimbang dengan segalanya. Dia sudah lelah dengan kekasihnya itu, Lee Taeyong. Dan, dia ingin bebas. Satu-satunya cara untuk bisa bebas adalah putus. Tapi, dia tidak sanggup mengajukan satu kata itu. Dirinya masih mencintai lelaki itu, meskipun lelaki itu benar-benar brengsek.

Minhyung menghela napas sedih. Tangannya mengambil sebuah dahan yang terserak di dekatnya, lalu menusuk-nusuk tanah dengan dahan itu. "Putus. Tidak. Putus. Tidak. Putus."

Minhyung berhenti. Dahan itu mengatakan bahwa dia harus putus dengan Taeyong. Untuk beberapa lama, dia membiarkan keheningan di padang rumput menjadi semakin hening.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku sepakat denganmu, dahan! Aku, Jung Minhyung, akan memutuskannya dan melupakannya!" ujarnya berapi-api dengan penuh keyakinan. Tangannya terangkat mengepal sebagai tanda menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Bahunya merosot dan tangannya menurun lagi. Wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Tapi, aku masih mencintainya, dahan!" ujarnya sedih. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya, masih menatap tanah yang sudah tergores oleh dahan itu.

Biarkan ia seperti ini untuk beberapa saat, karena dia hanya akan menjadi benar-benar tenang jika keheningan menyelimutinya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tawa dan langkah seorang asing dari belakang. Oh, mungkin Minhyung tidak sendiri. Sontak, dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Gadis muda, kamu benar-benar mencintainya? Memangnya dia mencintaimu?" Orang asing itu merebahkan pantatnya tepat di samping Minhyung. Wajahnya mendongak menatap langit biru.

Sementara itu, Minhyung menyipitkan matanya, menatap curiga seorang asing di sampingnya. Sebagai reaksi yang normal bagi seorang perempuan, dia menggeser badannya menjauh dari orang asing itu dan mengawasinya dari jauh.

Sadar, orang asing itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum dengan manis, membuat jantung Minhyung berhenti berdetak. _Sial, dia ganteng juga!_

Minhyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus pemikirannya. Dia kembali menatap tajam orang asing di depannya.

Tampaknya, orang asing itu tidak berniat jahat terhadapnya. Lihatlah! Senyumnya begitu tulus, berbeda dengan si brengsek itu. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam terhadap gadis sebelia Minhyung. Tapi, yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Minhyung adalah rambut pink milik orang itu. Aneh. Apakah ada pria yang akan mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna para perempuan? Itu menggelikan, menurutnya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menguping pembicaraanmu dengan kawanmu, si dahan itu." Orang itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Tapi, aku mendengar kamu ingin putus dengan pacarmu. Kamu betul-betul yakin?"

Minhyung agak terkejut, tentu saja. Oh, hei! Setelah dengan beraninya dia mengusik ketenangan Minhyung, sekarang dia ikut campur masalah pribadi Minhyung? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

Tapi, Minhyung malah mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku yakin! Aku sudah lelah dengannya. Mulutnya saja yang bertindak. Cih! Aku benci orang seperti itu!"

Orang asing tertawa geli mendengar umpatan Minhyung, namun kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Memangnya, apa alasanmu?"

Minhyung diam, menatap orang asing itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Mereka baru saja bertemu, dan dia sudah bertanya alasan Minhyung ingin memutuskan si brengsek? Seakan-akan mereka sudah saling mengenali sejak dulu. Minhyung bahkan tidak bercerita dengan orang lain perihal masalahnya dengan Taeyong.

Tapi, tampaknya, tidak ada yang salah bercerita dengan orang asing. _Toh_ , dia akan melupakan ceritanya dalam sekejap.

"Dia jahat. Aku selalu dikasarinya, seolah-olah aku adalah musuh beratnya. Bahkan, hanya untuk masalah kecil saja dia marah besar. Aku baru melihat sikap aslinya setelah kami jadian. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah mengasari dan memarahiku. Dia benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelum kami jadian. Aku benar-benar merasa dikekang dengan sikapnya itu. Makanya, aku ingin memutuskannya."

Orang asing itu mendengarkan dalam diam, sesekali dia mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu? Kamu yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini perempuan! Dan, perempuan tidak seharusnya dikasari seperti itu!" teriak Minhyung kesal.

Orang berambut pink itu mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Aku tau itu. Tapi, kamu bilang kamu masih mencintainya."

Minhyung terdesak. Dia pun gugup. "A-ah.. itu.." Minhyung menunduk sedih. "Memang. Tapi, aku lebih mencintai diriku sendiri daripada dia. Dan, aku yakin, aku akan dapat dengan mudah melupakannya. Kami tidak punya kenangan yang begitu bagus untuk dikenang selama kami berpacaran." Minhyung tersenyum miris, merasa simpati dengan dirinya.

Orang asing itu manggut-manggut, lalu melempar pandangannya jauh ke depan.

"Aku bisa mengerti. Tapi, kalau kukatakan sesuatu, bagaimana?"

Sontak, Minhyung menatap bingung orang asing di depannya. Orang asing itu menoleh, balas menatap Minhyung, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kim Seokjin. Tapi, orang biasa memanggilku Jin." katanya memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Minhyung mengerjapkan matanya, agak terkejut dengan perkenalan orang itu. Dia membuka mulut hendak memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Tidak usah sebut namamu. Aku sudah tau namamu, kok. Jung Minhyung, kan?"

Mulut Minhyung agak terbuka. Oke, berarti sedari awal dia tidak sendirian. Ada orang lain yang sudah bersamanya sejak awal. Tangan Minhyung bergerak mengangkat rahang bawahnya menutup mulutnya. Lalu, mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jin tertawa pelan. "Kamu tau sesuatu? Aku adalah jin! Jin yang selalu orang perbincangkan. Kamu tau itu, Genie!"

Rahang bawah Minhyung menurun lagi, membuat mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar. Matanya membelalak lebar. Rasanya, bola matanya bisa ke luar dengan mudah. _Dia sedang bercanda, kan? Apa-apaan ini. Mentang-mentang namanya Jin, dia bisa semudah itu menganggap dia adalah jin? Ah, ini trik kuno!_

"Tidak percaya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Minhyung, Jin menggerakkan tangannya di udara. Dalam sedetik, sepiring _strawberry shortcake_ muncul di tangannya. Tersenyum puas, Jin mengintip reaksi Minhyung. Minhyung tampak terkejut, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Dengan terkikik, Jin menyodorkan piringnya ke Minhyung, menawarkan.

"E-eh? Ini palsu! Aku tidak bisa makan sesuatu yang palsu!" tolak Minhyung keras, masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari ketidak percayaannya.

Mendengarnya, Jin hanya tertawa geli. "Ini asli! Cobalah saja!"

Namun, Minhyung masih ragu. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia pun menyerah karena mata Jin mendesaknya untuk mencoba _shortcake_ itu. Matanya membulat takjub setelah sedikit _shortcake_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mulutnya menggumam lezat.

"Ini benar-benar asli! Tapi, bagaimana..?"

Jin tersenyum teduh. "Sudah kubilang, aku adalah Genie!"

"Jadi, apakah kamu menginginkan sesuatu? Keajaiban, maksudku. Tentang pacarmu itu. Aku mengabulkan semua permintaan, kok!"

Minhyung menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak butuh keajaiban. Percuma saja. Dia tidak akan berubah." Dia meringis miris.

Alis Jin terangkat, agak terkejut dengan jawaban gadis di depannya. Merasa kaku, Minhyung memainkan rumput di dekatnya sambil menunduk, menghindari tatapan Jin.

"Kamu yakin? Kurasa, dia tidak akan kasar terhadap sesama jenis." goda Jin tersenyum.

Minhyung membelalak. Perkataan Jin barusan cukup ambigu. "Eh? Maksudmu apa?"

Jin menggeleng.

Minhyung diam. Dia sedang memutar otaknya mencoba mencerna maksud kalimat Jin. Setelah sadar, dia sontak menatap Jin yang sedang menikmati _strawberry shortcake_ nya.

"Kamu bilang, kamu akan mengabulkan semua permintaan, kan?" Jin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu.. aku ingin ganti kelamin!"

Jin tersedak makanannya. Setelah sedikit terbatuk, dia menatap Minhyung tak percaya. Dia memang sudah berpikir tentang permintaan ini. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menyangka kalau ternyata gadis itu benar-benar mau. "Apa katamu?"

"Aku ingin jadi laki-laki!"

Mulut Jin menganga lebar. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Otaknya mendadak kosong. "Kamu serius?"

Minhyung mengangguk yakin. Dahinya berkerut tidak suka. "Kamu sendiri yang memancingku!"

Jin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Selama 1000 tahun aku berada di bumi, baru pertama kalinya aku mendapat permintaan bertukar _gender_!"

Mendengarnya, Minhyung menatap makhluk-bukan-manusia di depannya tak percaya. "Se-seribu?"

"Ta-tapi-"

Minhyung benar-benar tidak percaya itu. Bagaimana bisa ada yang berumur 1000 tahun, tapi wajahnya seperti baru saja menginjak kepala tiga. Hampir saja ia mengatai Jin berbohong, kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa makhluk itu bukanlah manusia. Jin adalah jin.

"Ayolah, kabulkan!"

Jin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dengan bingung. "Baiklah. Akan kukabulkan. Tapi ada beberapa peraturan!"

"Apa peraturannya?"

Jin menaruh piringnya yang masih tersisa setengah _shortcake_ nya ke atas rumput hijau. Lalu, membenarkan posisinya menghadap Minhyung yang sedang memeluk lututnya. Dia duduk bersila.

"Pertama, kamu akan pergi ke masa depan dan bertukar raga dengan seorang laki-laki, Mark Lee, itu namanya. Ingat-ingat! Kedua, kamu ikuti saja alurnya. Jangan keluar dari jalan alurnya. Ketiga, kamu kuberi waktu selama 100 hari. Di hari ke-100 itu, kamu harus kembali ke sini dengan pilihanmu, tetap menjadi laki-laki, atau kembali ke kelaminmu yang semula. Bagaimana?" Jin mengangkat alisnya menunggu jawaban Minhyung.

Minhyung terdiam, tampak memikirkan penjelasan Jin. Tampaknya, ini kesepakatan yang bagus. Seratus hari cukup lama untuk mendapatkan perhatian yang baik dari kekasihnya. Ah, bukan. Ralat. Dari mantannya.

Minhyung mengangguk-angguk kepalanya, tangannya bergerak merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin sore.

"Aku setuju!"

Jin mengangguk. Dia mengambil piringnya, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, pejamkan matamu. Ini mungkin akan sedikit menyakitkan kepalamu. Tapi, itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Dan, jangan cari aku nanti!"

"Sekarang?"

Jin mengangguk pelan. "Iya!"

Minhyung menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memejamkan matanya. Sebelum matanya terpejam, dia sempat melihat Jin tersenyum dengan tulus kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba, Minhyung merasakan sesuatu menerbangkannya dengan keras. Kepalanya mendadak pusing hebat. Dia ingin membuka matanya kalau saja dia tidak ingat ucapan Jin tadi. Selama beberapa lama, dia mencoba bertahan dengan semua rasa sakit ini. Ini lebih sakit dari semua perlakuan kasar si brengsek itu.

Setelah dia merasakan pantatnya menduduki sesuatu yang empuk namun agak keras, dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Minhyung melihat badannya. Pakaiannya sudah berganti. Dia bahkan merasakan sensasi yang sangat berbeda di daerah dada dan selangkangannya. Tangannya bergerak menuju rambutnya. Rambutnya bahkan sudah berubah menjadi sangat pendek.

Dia mengerahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. _Masih padang rumput itu_ , batinnya.

Perlahan, dia bangkit. Kedua ujung bibirnya menaik.

"Aku adalah Mark Lee! Selamat tinggal, Jung Minhyung!"

\- to be continued -

* * *

NYIAHAHA

I'M REALLY SORRY FOR MAKING MY MARK GENDERSWITCHING:( /DITAMPAR SATU2/

AKU BUAT BEGINI KARENA TUNTUTAN PLOTNYA/?

kalo susah bayanginnya, bayangkan saja wajah seulgi:) hanya untuk chapter ini saja dan chapter ending (kalo plotnya menuntut itu lagi) yaa ehehe:) /ditampar limitless/

and i'm sorry kalo ada yg typo atau tidak sesuai, karena aku engga double check (lagi) ehee

aku udah lelah mengatakan ini, jadi ini peringatan terakhir. **I need a review from you guys :)**

sayang kalian emumumumumu /cium satu2/


	2. Two

**100 Days**

Taeyong x Mark

Two

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama beradaptasi dengan fisik barunya, Mark melangkah hendak pulang ke rumah. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti.

"Sial! Aku lupa bertanya rumah Mark ke Jin!" Dia menepuk jidatnya.

Mark menggigit bibirnya cemas. Dia benar-benar bingung harus ke mana sekarang. Tidak mungkin dia mencari Jin, karena jin itu tidak mau dicari. Dia juga tidak mau jika harus tidur di sini. Kau pikir tidur di tengah padang rumput tanpa sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan badan itu enak? Tidak!

Mark memutar otaknya, mencari cara lain. Tapi, otaknya berjalan dengan lambat. Padahal, di raganya yang semula, otaknya tidak berjalan dengan lambat seperti saat ini. _Ternyata, Mark cukup bodoh_ , pikirnya.

Menemukan jalan yang buntu, Mark pun mendesah kecewa. Badannya jatuh terduduk. Tangannya memainkan rumput hijau.

 _"Ikuti saja alurnya."_

Sontak, Mark mendongak. Matanya melebar, seolah-olah baru saja mendapat jawaban. _Ikuti alurnya.. Mungkinkah?_

Mark tiba-tiba bangkit, lalu bertepuk sekali dengan semangat. "Ini dia! Alur! Aku hanya perlu bersikap seperti saat aku masih menjadi perempuan."

Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Wajahnya tampak aneh. "Kalau begini, rasanya lebih seperti bercermin."

"Ah, sudahlah!" Dia melangkah, pulang ke rumahnya di raga lamanya.

Di perjalanan, Mark mengerahkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tidak ada yang berbeda. _Apa ini benar masa depan?_ Dia pikir, dia akan terlempar ke masa depan ke belasan tahun kemudian. Tapi, tampaknya ini hanya selang beberapa tahun. Entahlah, mungkin tidak kurang dari tiga tahun. Yang berarti, Minhyung masih ada. Dia harap, dia tidak harus bertemu dengan raganya. Akan terasa aneh dan canggung. Tapi, apakah Mark asli sadar kalau raganya telah tertukar dengan seorang gadis yang mengharapkan perhatian dari 'mantan'nya? Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga tidak.

Serahkan saja semuanya kepada jin aneh itu.

Oh, iya. Ke mana perginya jin itu? Dia benar-benar menghilang dan tidak minta dicari, tampaknya. Wow. Mark harus melakukan semuanya sendirian? Bahkan beradaptasi dengan tubuh laki-laki ini? Ya, Tuhan!

Mark menatap pagar rumahnya. Sedikit ragu. Rumahnya sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Selama beberapa menit, Mark bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang ada di dalam? Keluarga Jung, atau keluarga Lee? Kalau itu adalah keluarga Jung, apakah Minhyung ada di dalam? Kalau itu adalah keluarga Lee, sanggupkah dia bersikap normal, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi?

Mark mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan semuanya. Kini, dia menyesali pilihannya. Seharusnya, dia menolak tawaran Jin dan memutuskan Taeyong dengan mudah, lalu mencari laki-laki baru. Selesai.

Dengan kesal, Mark membalikkan badannya, hendak pergi dari sana. Mungkin, dia akan tidur di pinggir jalan, karena dia tidak membawa apapun untuk membayar motel untuk satu malam. Mungkin juga, dia harus mencari pekerjaan sampingan esoknya.

" _Hyung_ , ngapain berdiri di situ? Tidak masuk?"

Atau, tidak.

Sontak, Mark menoleh ke kanan. Sekitar satu meter jaraknya, berdiri seorang remaja laki-laki, menatapnya bingung. Alisnya sedikit terangkat. Di tangannya, tergantung sekantong plastik belanjaan.

 _Siapa dia?_

Tiba-tiba, orang itu berjalan ke arah Mark, membuat Mark mundur beberapa langkah. Orang itu menatap Mark semakin bingung. Tapi, kemudian, dengan sikap cueknya, dia membuka pagar rumah.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_? Acara tadi berjalan lancar? Masuklah saja! Jangan bengong saja di situ. Kau membuatku takut, _hyung_!"

Mark tersentak. Dia lalu berjalan mengikuti orang itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ini benar-benar rumahnya. Tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Apakah keluarga Jung sudah pindah? Sejak kapan?

" _Hyung_!"

Mark terlonjak kaget. "Oh, sial!" bisiknya.

Dia menoleh ke arah yang memanggilnya. Orang tadi menatapnya aneh. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Kamu aneh, _hyung_! Kenapa kamu menatap rumahmu seperti baru pertama kali datang ke sini? Acara tadi kacau, ya? Kamu minum sesuatu yang aneh, ya? Kamu sakit?" tanya orang itu bertubi-tubi. Tangan kanannya bergerak memegang kening Mark.

"Tidak panas, kok. Lalu, kamu ini kenapa?" Orang itu menurunkan tangannya. Dahinya berkerut, tampak berpikir keras.

Selama beberapa lama, Mark diam, terkejut. Wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Si tampan itu baru saja menyentuhnya. Mark tersenyum malu.

Sebenarnya, siapa laki-laki di depannya? Kenapa dia memanggilnya _hyung_? Teman Mark, atau adik Mark?

Ketika dia sedang mengagumi pemandangan di depannya yang rasanya sayang untuk dilewatkan, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang lebih terdengar seperti teriakan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Jeno-ya! Mark-a! Kalian sudah pulang? Bantu Ibu memasak makan malam! Ibu harus mandi!"

"Ah, iya, Bu! Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan ke sana!"

Orang itu mengambil kantong plastik belanjaannya, lalu menatap Mark tersenyum jahil. "Jangan datang ke dapur. Aku sudah tau kau akan menghancurkan makan malam, _hyung_."

Mark membelalakkan matanya. _Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?_ _Mark tidak bisa memasak?_

Dia menahan tawanya. Lalu, mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa di dekatnya. Benar-benar tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumahnya yang dulu. Rasanya, dia benar-benar tidak asing dengan rumah ini. Apakah kamar Mark berada di kamar Minhyung?

Penasaran, dia pun bangkit ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Di sepanjang dinding tangga, terpasang beberapa foto keluarga Lee. Langkah Mark terhenti di depan sebuah bingkai foto yang agak besar. Ditatapnya foto itu dengan seksama.

Keluarga Lee.

Ada seorang pria paruh baya dan wanita paruh baya duduk dengan sopan di sebuah sofa, menatap ke arah kamera sambil tersenyum sopan. Di samping wanita itu, berdiri orang tadi tersenyum dengan matanya hampir tidak terlihat. Manis dan tampan. _Siapa namanya? Jeno?_

Mata Mark beralih ke orang di samping pria paruh baya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya membelalak lebar. Ini Mark Lee? _Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan wajahku! Apa-apaan ini? Tidak mungkin kebetulan, kan?_

Untuk beberapa lama, dia terdiam, mencoba mencerna semua 'kebetulan' ini. Dia rasa, ini tidak mungkin kebetulan. Wajahnya saat masih menjadi Jung Minhyung benar-benar mirip dengan wajah orang yang sedaritadi dia tatap. Dan, lagi, rumah keluarga Lee adalah rumah keluarganya. Dia sungguh tak bisa percaya itu. _Dopleganger_? Kembarannya? Atau, bayangan cerminnya? Ah, entahlah! Dia bingung. Apakah Mark Lee yang sebenarnya juga mengenal Lee Taeyong? Ia harap, untuk hal ini, tidak ada kebetulan yang sama lagi.

 _Semuanya sudah diatur Kim Seokjin. Kamu hanya perlu mengikutinya, Minhyung!_

Batinnya berkata demikian. Dia tersenyum simpul, melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti ke kamarnya. Di depan pintu kamarnya, dia berhenti. Kepalanya menunduk sedikit. Dia agak ragu. Bagaimana kalau ini bukan kamar Mark? Bagaimana kalau ini adalah kamar Jeno, atau kamar orang lain? Ah, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Pasti ini adalah kamar Mark, mengingat sepertinya Mark adalah sisi lain dari Minhyung yang hidup di dunia lain, masa depan.

Pasti!

Dengan yakin, dia membuka pintu kamar setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu, masuk ke dalam. Tampaknya, ini memang kamar Mark. Kakinya berputar mendekati meja belajar. Mejanya tertata lumayan rapi. Baguslah. Tampaknya, dia tidak bertukar raga dengan seorang yang bodoh dan eum.. menjijikkan?

Tak sengaja, matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang terselip di antara buku tulis yang tergeletak dengan posisi agak terbuka. Penasaran, dia mengambil foto itu. Seperti foto _polaroid_. Di sana, berdiri Mark di samping Jeno yang sedang dipeluk manja oleh lelaki lain, entah siapa. Mereka bertiga tersenyum bahagia ke arah kamera.

"Aku versi laki-laki ganteng juga, ternyata." gumamnya menyombongkan dirinya, tersenyum angkuh.

Setidaknya, jin itu sedikit baik hati, karena menyesuaikan kehidupan Mark dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Walaupun jin itu meninggalkannya seorang diri di tengah kebingungan. Dia masih bisa memakluminya.

 _Toh_ , dia yakin, Jin pasti sedang mengawasinya.

"Ah, rupanya kau di sini, _hyung_!"

Mark menoleh ke arah pintu. Jeno, orang tadi, berjalan ke samping Mark. Setelah tau yang dipegang Mark, dia tersenyum.

"Dia manis, bukan?"

"Siapa?"

Telunjuk Jeno menunjuk orang yang memeluknya di foto itu. "Jaemin."

Alis Mark sedikit terangkat. Akhirnya, dia mengetahui nama bocah manis itu.

"Bagaimana foto ini bisa ada di sini?"

Jeno mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap kakaknya bingung. "Kamu sendiri yang merebutnya dariku semalam! Bahkan, terang-terangan bilang kalau kamu menyukai wajah Jaemin dan ingin terus menatapnya sebelum tidur! Aku agak menyesal telah mengenalkannya padamu dan mengajak berfoto bertiga! Dia itu milikku, tau! Aku tau kami hanya sahabat sejak kecil. Tapi-"

Jeno mengambil napas. Tenggorokannya agak kering karena dia berbicara tanpa spasi. Sementara itu, Mark diam menatap Jeno, mendengarkannya.

Jeno menghela napas. Dia jadi agak gugup. Dia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan menginterogasi kakaknya.

"Makan malam sebentar lagi siap. Turunlah!" pintanya sebelum beranjak pergi dari kamar Mark dengan agak tergesa.

"Iya!"

Setelah Jeno menghilang di balik pintu, Mark menoleh mencari jam dinding. Masih pukul 6 sore. Kenapa sudah waktunya makan malam?

Mark mengedikkan bahunya. Berpikir, mungkin keluarga Lee memang terbiasa makan malam lebih awal. Dia pun menaruh foto _polaroid_ itu dan beranjak turun ke ruang makan.

* * *

Mark mematung gugup. Di depannya, berdiri adiknya sedang mengamati pakaiannya. Mark bingung. Begitu dia keluar dari kamar, sudah ada Jeno menunggunya dan langsung mencegatnya pergi. Ingin mengamati pakaiannya dulu, katanya.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Mark cemas. Jeno tidak berhenti mengamatinya, membuatnya khawatir telah berbuat kesalahan.

Jeno menatap Mark tersenyum puas. "Tidak ada! Kita bisa berangkat sekarang, _hyung_!" Dia melangkah mendahului Mark.

Mark terdiam sesaat, lalu berjalan menyusul sang 'adik'. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar-debar. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia berkuliah. Dia tau karena saat makan malam kemarin, orang tuanya dan Jeno membahas itu.

Sialnya lagi, tempatnya berkuliah adalah tempat 'mantan'nya kuliah. Benar-benar sudah diatur dengan sangat rapi oleh Jin. Diam-diam, dia merasa bersyukur, namun juga agak takut. Takut dia tidak bisa menjalani semuanya seorang diri, apalagi bukan sebagai Jung Minhyung. Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang Mark Lee. Yang dia ketahui hanyalah Mark Lee adalah versi laki-lakinya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kepala menyembul dari tangga, mengejutkan Mark dari lamunannya. " _Hyung_ , ayo! Kita bisa telat!"

"Ah, iya!"

Tergopoh-gopoh, Mark menuruni tangga menyusul Jeno.

Biarlah. Masalah menjalani semuanya sebagai Mark Lee akan diurusnya belakangan. Sekarang, dia cukup mengikuti dan menikmati alurnya, seperti kata Jin.

* * *

Mark berjalan dengan bingung ke kantin kampus. Kampus ini benar-benar luas. Hampir saja dia tersesat kalau tidak melihat penanda jalan. Bahkan, kantin kampus ramai sekali. Matanya bergerak liar mencari makanan yang akan dia makan. Tapi, sayangnya, semua makanan yang ada di sana tidak menggairahkan menurutnya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kantin ke perpustakaan. Di sana sudah pasti tenang dan damai, ketimbang di sini.

Tapi, belum sempat dia ke luar kantin, sekumpulan orang mengerubunginya. Tentu saja dia bingung. Dia bahkan belum mulai mencari teman, tapi apa ini?

"Aku mau pergi. Permisi!" Mark menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menerobos orang-orang aneh itu.

Bahunya diremas oleh salah seorang, membuat Mark sedikit tersentak dan meringis. "Hei, hei! Mau ke mana? Kabur? Pengecut!"

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka. _Tidak sopan dan kasar_ , batinnya miris.

Tidak dijawab, orang itu meremas bahu Mark semakin kuat, membuat Mark kesakitan. Tangannya bergerak mencoba meloloskan bahunya dari tangan orang itu. Tapi, tenaga orang itu lebih kuat darinya.

"Kamu yang menantang kami lebih dulu dua hari yang lalu. Katamu, kita akan bertemu di sini menyelesaikan masalahnya baik-baik. Tapi, tampaknya kamu sudah lupa, ya?"

Merasa ditantang, Mark tertawa kecut. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap orang di depannya. "Lupa? Mungkin. Memangnya kita ada masalah apa?"

Orang di depannya tampak terkejut, tidak menyangka akan dibalas seperti itu. Perlahan, tangannya menurun dari bahu Mark. Salah satu ujung bibir Mark terangkat, membuat sebuah seringai.

"Kalau tidak ada perlu lain, saya permisi!" katanya kasar. Matanya menatap satu persatu orang-orang aneh di depannya. Tapi, begitu melihat salah satunya, dia berhenti.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Waktu di sekitarnya juga serasa ikut berhenti. Sementara matanya tidak mau lepas dari orang itu. Dia tidak asing di mata Mark. Bahkan, tidak mungkin Mark melupakannya. Orang itu telah memberi luka yang sangat besar di hatinya, bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya?

Dia ingin berkata-kata, tapi tidak bisa. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan lidahnya kelu. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang entah ke mana. Yang pasti, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Badannya membeku.

Padahal, orang itu balas menatap tajam.

"Hei, bocah!"

Mark tersentak kaget. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara. Beruntung akhirnya pandangannya terputuskan. "E-eh. Iya?"

Orang itu mendengus sebal. "Kali ini, kamu akan kami bebaskan. Tapi, hanya kali ini. Jangan harap lain kali kamu bisa lolos dari kami! Oh, iya. Namamu siapa?"

"A-ah. Namaku Ju- ah, Mark Lee!" jawabnya gugup.

Orang itu manggut-manggut. Mark kembali menoleh, menatap orang tadi. Orang tadi masih menatapnya tajam, seolah-olah mengenalinya. Mark dibuatnya ketakutan. Dengan segera, dia membungkuk penuh hormat dan berjalan melalui sekumpulan orang itu.

"Jangan kau kira kau bisa lolos dariku. Kamu mungkin lolos dari mereka, tapi tidak denganku." bisik orang aneh itu mengancam Mark ketika Mark melaluinya.

 **\- to be continued -**

* * *

helluu! kembali lagi dengan saya ehehe :D

sebelumnya, izinkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk keantusiasan kalian :")

oiya, bagi yang belum tau siapa saya, perkenalkan saya adalah manusia! /ditampar limitless/ ehe gadeng. saya adalah istri mark /shy/ dan taemark hardcore shipper.

owkay i know right, aku salah. harusnya aku memperkenalkan diri di chptr 1 ya :" kmrn lupa banget maap:( lebih baik telat daripada engga sama sekali ya kan? :'v

and i'm so sorry (again) kalo ada yg typo atau tdk sesuai kalimatnya. aku ga double check dan males ngedouble check :'v

okee segini duluu! see you next chapter /cium satu2/


	3. Three

**100 Days**

Taeyong x Mark

Three

* * *

Mark membanting badannya di kasur, lalu menghela napas keras. Tatapannya tampak tak percaya. Hari ini benar-benar membingungkan. Bahkan, dia tidak bisa fokus berdamai di perpustakaan dan mengikuti kelas. Kejadian tadi benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Sejumlah pertanyaan muncul mengerubungi benaknya.

Sontak, Mark bangkit duduk. "Ini gila! Tidak bisa dipercaya! Ini mimpi, kan?"

Dia menampar dan mencubit keras pipinya. Dapat ia rasakan rasa sakit. Dia mendesah kecewa. "Bukan mimpi, ternyata."

"Ah! Aku senang, sih. Tapi, apa katanya? Aku tidak bisa lolos darinya? Memangnya dia mengenali Mark Lee yang sebenarnya? Atau, karena wajahku? Ah, entahlah!" Mark mengerang frustasi. Dia merebahkan badannya lagi. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Mark mulai melamun. Otaknya mengingat lagi kejadian tadi. Masih mencoba mencerna maksud orang tadi. Tapi, lagi-lagi, otaknya buntu, karena setiap dia mengingat kejadian tadi, bayangan memori buruk bersama orang itu dengan seenaknya muncul. Menyerah, dia bangkit duduk lagi, lalu mengerang kecewa.

Dia turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke depan cermin. Ditatapnya pantulan bayangannya di cermin. "Hei, Mark Lee yang asli! Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu. Jadi, jawab semua pertanyaanku!"

"Masalah apa yang baru saja kamu perbuat dengan orang-orang itu?"

"Kenapa kamu harus kuliah di tempat dia kuliah?"

"Kenapa kamu sangat lamban dan bodoh?"

"Terakhir, apakah kamu mengenali dia? Bagaimana cara kalian bisa saling mengenal? Kenapa dia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Itu membuatku takut." tanyanya dengan nada pelan. Dia menunduk lemas.

"Lee Taeyong. Bagaimana kamu bisa bermasalah dengan teman-temannya?"

* * *

Seorang pemuda melempar tas hitamnya ke sembarang tempat, lalu menghempaskan badannya di sofa. Lalu, menatap sengit temannya yang sedang menunduk takut di depannya.

"Yuta, jelaskan padaku. Apa masalahmu dengan anak itu?"

Yuta, temannya, panik. "A-ah, itu.. Dia merusak bola futsalku! Kau tau, bola futsalku yang itu, yang ditanda tangani Lionel Messi dan harganya sangat mahal itu. Sial! Dia merusaknya! Jadi, aku minta ganti ruginya. Dia bilang dia akan mengganti rugi hari ini di depan kantin kampus, karena ternyata kami sekampus!" jelasnya membela diri. Nadanya terdengar memprovokasi, membuat si penanya merasa pusing dan menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya karena malu dengan kelakuan temannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu membawa kami? Masalahmu, ya, urus saja sendiri olehmu! Tidak usah bawa-bawa kami segala!" omelnya.

Yuta sedikit mengedikkan bahunya menutup telinganya. Agak takut. Temannya yang satu ini betul-betul sangat menyeramkan kalau mode emosinya sedang menyala. Tak heran pacarnya menghilang selama beberapa tahun ini tanpa meninggalkan kabar apapun, pikirnya. Mana kuatlah pacarnya menghadapi sikapnya yang benar-benar sentimen ini.

"Iya! Taeyong benar, Yut! Aku kira masalahmu benar-benar besar sampai kami harus ikut denganmu. Ternyata, hanya karena bola futsalmu! Aku sudah panik, Yut!" Johnny ikut mengomeli lelaki asal Jepang itu. Dia menggeleng-geleng kesal.

"Sebegitu berharganya, kah, bola futsalmu? Kamu, kan, bisa tinggal laporkan ke aku. Aku akan menggantikannya." celetuk Jaehyun, sang konglomerat di antara kawanan ini.

"Kemarin aku lihat, di rumahmu masih banyak bola. Kenapa harus menangisi satu bola?" Hansol ikut bersuara, terdengar menyindir si pecinta sepak bola itu.

Skakmat. Yuta tak berkutik diserbu oleh kawanannya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar membelanya. Sangat kasihan. Yuta hanya bisa diam dan mengumpat dalam hati. _Kalian tidak tau betapa berharganya bola itu! Andaikan kamu jadi aku, pastilah mengerti._

Baru saja dia hendak membuka mulut untuk memberi pembelaan diri yang lainnya, si penanya sudah mengganti arah topik pembicaraan.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang aku ingin tau. Bocah itu, siapa namanya? Ah, iya. Mark Lee! Kamu bertemu dengannya kapan? Di mana dan bagaimana?"

Yuta memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku bertemu dengannya sudah sejak lama, saat liburan. Di mana, ya? Aku tidak ingat. Dan bagaimana? Karena dia merusak bolaku, kamu tau!" jawabnya sambil menekan kata terakhirnya dengan sebal.

Taeyong diam sesaat, tampak berpikir. Dia mengusap-usap dagunya. "Tapi.."

Seluruh kawannya menatap Taeyong, menunggu dia melanjutkan berbicara.

"Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang." lanjutnya menatap satu per satu temannya.

Teman-temannya saling bertatapan dengan bingung. _Seseorang? Siapa?_

"Jung Minhyung."

Sontak, temannya menatap Taeyong, tampak terkejut. Bahkan, Yuta tersedak air ludahnya sendiri, dan mata bulat Hansol membelalak semakin lebar.

Merasa risih mendapat serbuan tatapan dari para kawannya, Taeyong mencoba membela. "Tidakkah kalian juga merasakannya?"

Dahi mereka berkerut bingung. Mereka saling beradu tatap, seolah sedang saling bertelepati. Lalu, mereka menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu. "Tidak, tuh!"

Kali ini, giliran dahi Taeyong yang berkerut bingung. _Masa, sih?_

Taeyong tertawa geli. "Mata kalian normal?"

"Justru kami yang harus tanyakan itu padamu! Matamu normal? Dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan gadismu!"

Tawa Taeyong menghilang dalam sekejap. Otaknya mendadak kosong. Dia menelan ludahnya susah payah. _Apa ini? Kenapa mereka tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku menyadarinya?_

"Sebegitu rindunya, kah, kamu dengan Minhyung?"

"Kamu sedang berhalusinasi, Taey! Dia benar-benar tidak mirip dengan Minhyung!"

"Salahmu benar-benar kasar padanya! Sekarang dia pergi, kamu baru sadar! Laki-laki macam apa kamu ini?"

"Lagipula, mana mungkin dia tiba-tiba datang dengan kelamin laki-laki? Dia menghilang selama beberapa tahun hanya untuk operasi kelamin? Benar-benar lucu!"

"Sayang, jangan bilang begitu! Dia sedang galau, dan kamu malah berkata seperti itu. Tidak sopan!"

Sementara itu, Taeyong sama sekali tidak menggubris satupun kicauan temannya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Apa mungkin dia sedang berhalusinasi? Ah, tidak mungkin! Itu benar-benar nyata! Mark benar-benar mirip dengan Minhyung. Dia merindukannya? Bisa jadi. Karena sesungguhnya, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena telah mengasari gadis itu. Dia menghilang hanya untuk operasi kelamin? Entahlah! Alasan ini terlalu bodoh, menurut Taeyong. Dan, itu benar-benar menjijikkan.

Taeyong tertawa kecil. "Tidak mungkin mataku salah."

"Hei, Taey!"

Taeyong menoleh ke Johnny yang sedang duduk bergelantung di atas meja makan apartemennya. Kesal karena Johnny duduk di atas meja makannya, dia melempar kemejanya yang sudah dilepasnya sejak tadi ke arah Johnny. _Gotcha_! Kemeja itu mengenai wajah Johnny. Taeyong terkekeh geli, sementara Johnny mendengus kesal. Dia melempar balik kemeja Taeyong ke sang pemilik. "Bau!"

Taeyong mendengus, merasa tersindir.

"Turun dari sana, John!"

"Tidak mau!"

Taeyong mendengus kesal. Dia lelah meladeni teman kelahiran 1995-nya.

"Kau bilang kamu melihatnya mirip dengan Minhyung, kan? Mungkin kamu bisa mengencaninya! Anggap saja itu sebagai tebusan rasa bersalahmu terhadap Minhyung!"

Taeyong memelototi Johnny. "Kau gila, ya? Aku tidak mungkin mengencani sesama!"

"Hei, hei, hei! Tenanglah, sob! Kamu tidak lihat Jaehyun dan Doyoung? Mereka pacaran, padahal mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Lalu, apa salahnya kalau kamu mencoba?"

Yang disebut-sebut, Jaehyun dan Doyoung, yang sedang makan camilan yang tersedia di meja tamu pun tersedak. Dengan segera, Yuta dan Hansol menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih kepada mereka yang tersedak yang kemudian diterima mereka.

Taeyong manggut-manggut. Dia memikirkan kata Johnny.

"Akan kupikirkan."

* * *

Mark memainkan isi piringnya dengan sendoknya dengan pelan. Dia sedang melamun. Membuat keluarganya saling menatap bingung.

" _Hyung_!"

Mark terlonjak. Dia menegakkan badannya. "Eh, iya?"

Jeno menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah aneh kakaknya. Sejak kemarin, kakaknya itu menjadi aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Apa yang telah merubah kakaknya menjadi benar-benar pendiam? Kakaknya itu tidak berbicara banyak sejak kemarin. Sangat tidak wajar.

"Kamu kenapa diam saja? Ada masalah di kampus?" tanya sang ayah dengan nada cemas.

Mark menggeleng tersenyum. "Tidak ada, kok, Yah."

Ayah mengangkat alis, merasa tidak yakin. Beliau tidak melepas tatapannya hingga tangannya disikut oleh Ibu.

Jeno menggeser badannya sedikit ke samping. "Kita perlu bicara, _hyung_." bisiknya.

Alis Mark sedikit terangkat. Bingung. Namun, kemudian mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda karena lamunannya.

"Jadi, kamu mau cerita tentang masalahmu atau tidak, _hyung_?" tanya Jeno setelah dia duduk di pinggir kasur Mark.

Mark yang sedang menutup pintu kamar pun terhenti. Dia menoleh, menatap Jeno bingung. "Masalah? Masalah apa?"

Jeno menggumam, berpikir. "Masalah apa saja. Mungkin yang sedang mengusikmu. Kamu akhir-akhir ini benar-benar aneh. Sungguh!"

Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia berjalan ke kasur, duduk di samping Jeno. "Aku pun tidak tau apa masalahku. Jadi, apa yang bisa kuceritakan?"

Jeno manggut-manggut. Dia tampak kecewa. Dia menunduk, menatap ubin putih kamar Mark. "Aku bisa mengerti, _hyung_. Kalau kamu memang tidak ingin bercerita, tidak usah dipaksakan. Tapi, kalau kamu merasa lelah, ada aku yang bisa membantumu, mungkin." katanya sambil menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya menyipit.

Melihatnya, otomatis Mark balas tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak menepuk puncak kepala Jeno.

"Oh, iya. Jeno, ada yang mau kutanyakan."

Mark memperbaiki posisinya. "Kamu kenal dengan Taeyong? Lee Taeyong?"

Dahi Jeno berkerut bingung mendengarnya. "Taeyong?"

Mark mengangguk. Agak gugup. Dia menjilat bibirnya cemas.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Jeno menggeleng. Mark menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, ini lebih baik.

"Memangnya dia siapa, _hyung_?"

Mark menggeleng. "Bukan siapa-siapa, kok. Kamu ada tugas, kan? Pergi kerjakan, sana!" usirnya mendorong pelan Jeno pergi.

Pengusiran itu membuat Jeno agak bingung. Dia ingin bertanya ada apa, tapi terlambat karena dia sudah di luar. Di depannya, pintu sudah tertutup. Beberapa saat, dia masih berdiri di sana dengan tangan kanannya sedikit terangkat.

Setelah tersadar, Jeno menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik ke kamarnya dengan kaku.

Lebih baik berkencan dengan tugas malam ini.

* * *

Mark mendengus kesal. _Lagi-lagi mereka lagi!_

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Oh, wow! Tenanglah, bro! Kami tidak akan mencari masalah lagi denganmu." bela Yuta mengangkat tangannya.

Mark menghela napas. "Saya ada kelas, _sunbae_! Saya permisi."

"Tidak usah takut dengan kami!"

Mark menoleh ke sumber suara, Taeyong. Bahkan, orang itu tidak menatapnya saat berbicara. _Benar-benar tidak ada bedanya dengan dulu. Tidak sopan._

"Benar! Tidak usah takut dengan kami. Alasan kami menemuimu lagi adalah karena Yuta ingin meminta maaf padamu." Johnny menatap Yuta dengan tatapan 'sana minta maaf'.

Yuta membelalak. Telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya. "A-aku?"

Johnny mengangguk, masih menatap, kali ini dengan tatapan 'turuti saja kataku'.

Yuta menghela napas panjang, merasa pasrah. Dia menghadap Mark, memasang senyuman yang lebih terkesan seperti terpaksa. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah tidak sopan padamu kemarin, ya!"

"Karena sudah kurang ajar!" ralat Johnny.

Yuta mendengus pelan. "Karena sudah kurang ajar."

Mark mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. "E-eh? _Sunbae_ tidak perlu minta maaf, kok. Aku tidak masalah!" ujarnya tersenyum sopan.

Yuta mendelik ke arah Johnny. Johnny hanya bersiul pelan, pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Tuh, kan! Dia bahkan tidak masalah! Aish, kau ini! Kenapa, sih, selalu aku yang kena?"

"Karena kamu yang memulainya. Kalau kamu mengurus semua masalahmu sendirian, aku tidak akan mem _bully_ mu, bodoh!" Johnny menjitak puncak kepala Yuta.

Yuta menatap sengit Johnny sambil memegang kepalanya. "Sialan kau!" desisnya marah.

Tampaknya, Taeyong lelah juga mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara kedua teman se _line_ nya, Johnny dan Yuta.

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar bahkan hanya untuk masalah sepele! Jangan membuat malu dirimu di depan _junior_!" lerai Taeyong kesal. Dia menatap Mark. "Hei, kamu, bocah! Ikut kami sekarang!"

Mark tersentak. "Ta-tapi-"

"Bolos sekali tidak masalah!" Taeyong berlalu mendahului Mark sambil menyeret kerah baju Johnny dan Yuta.

\- to be continued -

* * *

ketebak kan siapa org aneh di chptr kmrn? ehehe :")

maafkan aku kalo chptr ini terkesan lbh pendek dri chptr kmrn2 (ya emang sih) dan maafkan aku telah menistakan johnny dan yuta di sini :") mereka bias wrecker aku kok aku ga benci sama mereka :") bully saja saya sepuas kalian. bash saya sepuas kalian

ah entahlah aku mau ngmg apa lg heu:(

pokoknya makasih buat kalian yg udh baca dan review, follow, fav. seriously, i love you guys :") kalian menyemangatiku secara ga langsung

dan tidak lupa juga, i love you too my silent readers :*

saya agak sedih sih pada sider, tp bukannya melarang juga. hak kalian mau nyider. ffku dibaca aja udh sujud syukur bangettt akuu. apalagi kl berhasil meninggalkan kesan yg bagus buat kalian dan menghibur kalian.

kadang suka iri sih ya sama ff sblh banyak banget jejaknya. aku pikir mungkin karena pairingnya ya.

ya tapi gapapa deh. seperti kata kakak iparku, mulailah dari yang paling awal, jangan mengharapkan langsung banyak. ahiw dabestlah kakak ipar /cium limitless/

udh ah jd ngetubir kan aku:" sekali lg maafkan aku

and i love you all guys

see you next chapter! /lambaiin tangan mark/


	4. Four

**100 Days**

Taeyong x Mark

Four

* * *

Mark melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan yang lebih tampak seperti gudang bekas. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan dahinya berkerut bingung. _Kenapa mereka mengajakku ke sini?_

Taeyong berdehem, membuat Mark menatapnya. "Jadi, kamu sempat bermasalah dengan Yuta?"

Dahi Mark mengerut bingung. "Yuta?"

Taeyong mengangguk. Tangannya menunjuk sesosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Dia."

Mata Mark mengikuti arah tangan Taeyong. Lalu, dia manggut-manggut. _Jadi namanya Yuta._ Dia menoleh kembali dan mengangguk.

"Dan, dia sudah minta maaf, kan?"

Mark mengangguk lagi. Dalam hatinya, dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Taeyong menanyakan itu kepadanya?

"Kamu memaafkannya?"

Lagi, Mark hanya bisa mengangguk. Tentu saja dia memaafkannya. Lagipula, dia tidak tau masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antaranya dan Yuta.

"Tapi, kurasa itu belum cukup. Mungkin kamu berpikir kalau dia minta maaf padamu, masalah selesai, kan? Tapi, kami masih merasa bersalah dan malu mempunyai teman sebodoh itu."

Yuta melotot. Dia sudah hendak melayangkan sebuah tinjuan keras untuk temannya kalau saja Johnny tidak menahannya. Taeyong hanya memasang ekspresi datar, membuat Yuta semakin geram.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menawarkan sebuah bantuan." Taeyong melangkah mendekati Mark, membuat Mark sontak mundur.

Mark menatap tajam Taeyong. "Bantuan apa?"

Tepat tiga langkah jaraknya dengan Mark, Taeyong berhenti. "Aku akan menjagamu dari Yuta. Bukan hanya aku. Johnny juga akan menjagamu." Dia menunjuk Johnny yang masih menahan Yuta yang semakin geram itu sekuat tenaganya.

Mark membelalak, tampak bingung dan terkejut. Menjaganya? Untuk apa? Rasanya, dia tidak selemah itu hingga memerlukan perlindungan dua orang pria itu.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai tebusan rasa bersalah dariku." Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum tipis. "Dan, aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Ah, sial! _Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku mau menolaknya?_ Kalau begini, Mark tidak bisa menolak apapun alasannya. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya juga dia menerima tawaran itu. Mari kita ambil sisi positifnya. Dia jadi bisa lebih dekat dengan Taeyong. _Tidak buruk_.

Mark mengambil napas, matanya menatap mata Taeyong. "Baiklah. Aku menerima tawaranmu, _sunbae_."

Senyum kepuasan terlukis di wajah tampan Taeyong. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berjabat. " _Deal_?"

Mark terdiam sesaat, hanya menatap tangan Taeyong yang terulur. Dia tampak ragu untuk beberapa saat. Namun, kemudian dia membalas jabatan Taeyong. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan. " _Deal_!"

Tangan mereka masih bertautan selama beberapa lama, saling beradu tatapan. Mengabaikan Yuta yang semakin berontak hendak memisahkan diri dari pertahanan Johnny untuk meninju wajah tampan Taeyong. "Sialan kau, Taeyong! Aish! Lepaskan aku, John! Brengsek!" Tidak sabar, dengan geram dan kesal Yuta menggigit lengan Johnny. Johnny menjerit kesakitan. Tapi, beruntungnya, dia tidak mundur.

Jabatan itu diakhiri oleh Mark. Dia berdehem. _Sial._ Kenapa jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup? Tatapan yang diberikan oleh Taeyong adalah tatapan yang sangat dia rindukan. Dan, dia bersyukur mendapat tatapan itu selama beberapa lama.

"Sudah selesai, kan, masalahnya? Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

Taeyong melirik jam tangannya. "Tampaknya, kamu sudah telat untuk masuk ke kelas." katanya tersenyum tipis.

Mark terkejut. Otaknya mendadak kosong. Tapi, kemudian dia terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku mau ke perpustakaan." pamitnya berbalik.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Untuk apa ke perpustakaan? Kita belum saling mengenal lebih jauh, Mark."

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya. "Perlukah?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Hening sesaat, hingga Mark berbalik lagi dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Dia menatap mata Taeyong dan mengangkat sedikit alisnya. " _Sunbae_ ingin tau apa tentangku?"

"Asalmu."

"Kamu tidak perlu tau itu, _sunbae_."

"Nomor teleponmu, kalau begitu."

Satu kalimat yang sukses membuat badan Mark membeku. Sial. Nomor teleponnya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali tentang _handphone_. Lagipula, kenapa Jeno tidak menyinggung _handphone_ nya sejak kemarin? Pada akhirnya, Mark hanya bisa menyalahkan kebodohannya dan Jeno.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Mark. "Hei!"

Mark terlonjak. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu punya nomor telepon tidak?"

 _Shit_!

Mark menelan ludah susah payah. Dia menyengir, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Ah, itu.. Aku tidak ingat nomor teleponku, _sunbae_."

Dengusan pelan keluar dari mulut Taeyong. "Kalau begitu, kemarikan _handphone_ mu. Biar kusimpan nomorku di kontakmu." pintanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya terbuka.

Lagi-lagi, Mark hanya bisa menyengir lebar.

"Jangan bilang kamu lupa membawa _handphone_ mu!"

Mark masih menyengir. Taeyong mendengus kesal.

"Ya, sudah, kalau begitu. Besok bawa dan temui aku di kantin."

Lelaki bersurai cokelat kehitaman itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, _sunbae_!"

"Kamu boleh pergi sekarang. Dan," Taeyong menyipitkan matanya. "jangan panggil aku _sunbae_."

* * *

Mark melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan dua orang lelaki yang sedang bermain di ruang tengah.

" _Hyung_!"

Mark memutar bola matanya malas. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan tangga dan berbalik. Namun, tiba-tiba badannya dipeluk. Badannya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang sebagai reaksi dari aksi mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba dari orang ini. Beruntung, dia bisa menyeimbangkan badannya agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang dan mengenai anak tangga itu. Konyol rasanya kalau dia mati muda hanya karena sebuah pelukan.

Pelukan sepihak itu berlangsung cukup lama. Mark dibuatnya risih. Dia ingin melepas pelukan orang itu, tapi tidak enak. Tampaknya orang ini begitu merindukan Mark Lee asli. Dia hanya menatap adiknya, Jeno, dengan tatapan memohon bantuan. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Akhirnya, orang itu melepas pelukannya. Dia menatap Mark. Ah, tunggu. Rasanya wajahnya tidak asing di mata Mark. Dia merasa pernah melihat wajah ini di suatu tempat. Tapi, di mana? Dia sama sekali tidak ingat.

" _Hyung_ , aku merindukanmu!"

Ucapan orang itu cukup mengejutkan Mark. _Tampaknya mereka sangat dekat_ , simpulnya dalam hati.

Mark hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman teduh.

"Jaem-a! Berhenti manja padanya!"

Sontak, mereka menoleh. Orang itu cemberut, memeluk Mark lagi, kali ini lebih erat. Lalu, menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau! Kamu jahat, Jeno-ya!"

"Na Jaemin!"

 _Ah, iya. Dia Jaemin. Aku ingat._

Bukannya merasa takut dan kembali, Jaemin malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hampir saja Mark tidak bisa bernapas.

Mark tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak mengelus puncak kepala Jaemin. "Jaem-a, bisa lepaskan? _Hyung_ lelah. _Hyung_ butuh istirahat."

Awalnya, Jaemin diam. Wajahnya cemberut. Namun, perlahan, dia melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan gemas, Mark mengusak rambut Jaemin. "Anak pintar. Sana main sama Jeno, ya. Tampaknya, Jeno cemburu, tuh." Dia terkekeh pelan sebelum berlari menaiki tangga.

Di kamar, Mark langsung mencari _handphone_ nya. Dia mencarinya dengan sangat terburu-buru, hingga kamarnya menjadi berantakan. Benar-benar berantakan. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak bisa menemukan _handphone_ nya.

Di saat dia hampir menyerah, dia melihat sekilas ada yang menyembul dari bawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Merasa curiga, dia mendekati benda itu. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa benda itu adalah yang dicarinya.

Benar saja, itu adalah sebuah _handphone_. Mark menatap benda persegi panjang itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia tampak seperti baru saja memenangkan sebuah _lotre_.

Dengan tergesa, dia mengambil dompetnya dan jaket hitamnya. Lalu, ke luar kamar sambil mengenakan jaketnya. Dia menuruni anak tangga satu per satu dan melewati Jeno dan Jaemin begitu saja.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ke _minimarket_ sebentar."

"Aku-"

"Tidak terima titipan."

Terdengar dengusan kesal dari salah satu remaja laki-laki di ruang tengah itu.

* * *

Mark menatap bingung benda yang sedang dipegangnya. Tangannya terus menggeser layar benda itu. Dirinya bingung dengan kontak-kontak di _handphone_ nya. Dia harus bagaimana? Apakah menghapus kontak-kontak itu, atau membiarkannya? Karena tampaknya hampir semua kontak di sana sangatlah penting. Dia baru saja melihat semua pesan dari semua kontak itu. Ada yang penting dan ada pula yang tidak penting.

Mark mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia rasa, membiarkan kontak itu adalah pilihan terbaik. Lagipula, akan terasa aneh jika dia tiba-tiba menghapus semua kontak di sana. Dan juga, tidak ada perpesanan di sana yang mengarah ke topik tentang Taeyong. Tapi, dia menemukan perpesanan yang aneh dan janggal. Perpesanan dengan kontak bernama Yerim. Mark tidak tau dengan pasti apa yang mereka bicarakan, sejujurnya. Tampaknya hanya percakapan biasa antara remaja berbeda kelamin. Tapi, yang membuat perpesanan itu terkesan aneh dan janggal hanyalah satu hal.

Nama Jaehyun tertera di perpesanan itu.

Dan, itu tidak hanya sekali dua kali. Tapi, sering.

Entah bagaimana, Mark merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Dia dapat merasakan sebuah ikatan antaranya dengan Jaehyun. Aneh. Padahal, dia merasa tidak pernah mengenal seorang bernama Jaehyun itu.

 _Siapa Jaehyun_?

Ah, entahlah. Kepala Mark mendadak pusing memikirkannya. Sepertinya, kehidupan Mark Lee benar-benar rumit. Dan, tampaknya, keputusannya untuk menerima tawaran jin aneh itu adalah keputusan yang cukup buruk. Kenapa sekarang dia merasa harus membereskan semua masalah anak ini, Mark Lee? Kalau begini, dia tidak akan bisa fokus untuk berdekatan dengan Taeyong. Dan, dia menyesalinya.

Mark berdecak. Dia bangkit ke luar kamarnya. Lebih baik bertanya kepada Jeno, sekalian memberitahu nomor barunya.

* * *

 _Handphone_ Mark berdering, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Mark yang sedang makan malam dengan keluarganya segera meneguk air putih dengan cepat dan pergi ke ruang tengah sambil mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Halo."

" _Halo. Mark Lee?_ "

Tanpa disadarinya, Mark tersenyum lebar, tampak bahagia. Suara ini adalah suara yang sangat dia sukai sejak dulu. "Ah, iya. Ini aku, _sun_ - _hyung_."

Terdengar helaan napas lega. " _Syukurlah. Aku kira aku salah sambung._ _Haha._ "

Mendengar tawa Taeyong, otomatis Mark ikut tertawa.

" _Um.. kamu sedang makan malam?_ "

"Iya, _hyung_. Tapi, tidak masalah, kok. Kalau _hyung_ ada yang ingin dibicarakan, langsung saja. Aku bersedia mendengarkannya."

" _Ah, begitu. Tampaknya aku mengganggu, ya. Lebih kamu lanjutkan saja makan malammu. Tidak sopan meninggalkan makan malam di tengah-tengah._ "

"Eh, anu.. Bukan begitu, _hyung_! Aku benar-benar tidak apa. Mereka bisa mengerti, kok." Mark mengintip sedikit ke arah ruang makan.

" _Sudahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak apa. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin mengetes nomormu. Lanjutkan saja makan malammu._ "

Mark tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum bahagia. Taeyong benar-benar peduli, seperti saat dulu sebelum hubungan mereka renggang karena Taeyong mulai mengasarinya. Dia benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu. Dan dia berharap bisa merasakan masa-masa itu lagi sekarang.

" _Mark?_ "

Mark tersentak. "Ah, iya?"

" _Lanjutkan makan malammu._ "

"Eum. Iya, _hyung_."

Hening sesaat. Mark sudah hendak menutup telepon kalau saja Taeyong tidak menahannya.

" _Eh, tunggu! Ada yang mau kubicarakan._ "

" _Besok, mau makan denganku?_ "

* * *

Mark baru saja keluar dari kelas terakhirnya. Rasanya, cukup melegakan akhirnya kelas yang sulit ini selesai juga. Saatnya untuk pulang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin, hendak membeli beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Dia merasa lapar.

Ketika dia sudah menghabiskan makanannya, dia mendorong piring kosong itu. Meneguk air putihnya, lalu bangkit. Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang berdiri menghadapinya.

"Mau pulang, hm?"

Mark mengangguk pelan. "Iya, _hyung_."

"Kuantar."

Mata Mark membelalak. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Cukup terkejut dengan ajakan tiba-tiba itu. "Ta-tapi, Taeyong _hyung_ -"

"Kuantar!"

Mark terdiam sesaat, menelan ludahnya. "Aku naik bis."

"Lalu? Aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

Mark menatap mata Taeyong. "Lalu, mobilmu?"

Mark tau betul, Taeyong pasti membawa mobilnya. Itulah kebiasaannya sejak pertama masuk kuliah.

Membalas tatapan dari mata bulat Mark, Taeyong menjawab, "Mobilku biar diantarkan Johnny ke rumah."

Taeyong menarik tangan Mark tanpa menunggu jawabannya. "Ayo!"

Mark tertarik. Agak terkejut, namun akhirnya mengikutinya.

 _Menggenggam tangan kecilmu yang lebih cantik dari lautan._

Mark menoleh, menatap Taeyong yang menatap lurus ke jalan. Lalu, tersenyum kecil.

"Kupikir _hyung_ benci berjalan kaki seperti ini."

Taeyong menoleh. Matanya menatap Mark bertanya-tanya.

Mark tersenyum kecil, lagi. Dia mengayunkan tangannya, meniru ayunan kakinya setiap melangkah. " _Hyung_ tampak seperti membenci jalan kaki. Itu tampak dari wajahmu." _Aku tau kebiasaanmu,_ oppa _. Tentu saja_.

Taeyong terkekeh pelan. "Begitu?"

Sunyi selama semenit. Masing-masing menikmati udara segar di sore hari dan perjalanan mereka.

"Sebenarnya, aku bukan membenci jalan kaki. Aku menyukainya. Sangat, malah. Tapi," Taeyong menghela napas pelan. "aku hanya tidak suka jalan kaki sendirian."

"Kenapa?"

Taeyong diam sesaat, hanya tersenyum hampa. "Karena aku terbiasa jalan kaki dengannya."

 _Deg!_ Jantung Mark seketika berdetak cepat. _Apakah aku yang sedang dibicarakannya?_ Pernyataan Taeyong barusan mengingatkannya pada masa-masa ketika mereka sering berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah.

"Dia benar-benar suka jalan kaki. Katanya, jalan kaki itu menyehatkan. Tapi, tidak bagiku. Jalan kaki membuat jantungku sakit." Taeyong berhenti, membuat Mark ikut berhenti. Dia menatap Mark. "Tapi, berjalan dengannya tidaklah melelahkan bagiku. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia. Makanya, aku tidak jalan kaki lagi ketika hubungan kami renggang dan dia menghilang."

Mark terdiam. Dadanya terasa sesak. _Ternyata begitu, ya. Kenapa aku tidak tau kalau Taeyong_ oppa _merasa lelah berjalan kaki? Dan, lebih penting lagi, kenapa kamu mengasariku kalau kamu merasa bahagia denganku?_

"Anehnya, aku tidak merasa lelah ketika berjalan denganmu. _Meanwhile_ ketika aku berjalan dengan orang lain selain dengannya, lelah itu terasa menyiksa sekali. Aneh, bukan?"

Badan Mark seketika membeku. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Susah payah, dia menelan ludahnya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lehernya tercekat dan lidahnya kelu. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah berdiri di tempat.

"Aku rasa-"

"Lebih baik sampai di sini." Mark berbalik.

Taeyong terkejut. Di detik berikutnya, dia tersadar. Dia menahan tangan Mark. "Tidak."

"Sampai rumahmu."

Mark meringis dalam hati. Dia tidak sanggup membiarkan Taeyong mengetahui rumahnya. Sudah cukup dengan cerita Taeyong tentang rasa lelah terhadap jalan kakinya itu. Dan, sekarang, dia harus membiarkan Taeyong mengetahui rumahnya? Dia tidak bisa, karena dia takut Taeyong menyadarinya. Dia takut Taeyong menyadari bahwa dia adalah Jung Minhyung, orang yang membuatnya tidak merasa lelah saat jalan kaki.

"A-aku tidak bisa, _sunbae_."

Rahang Taeyong mengeras. Dia benci penolakan dan panggilan _sunbae_ itu. Dia mempererat cengkeramannya. Memaksa Mark berbalik menghadapinya.

"Kenapa?"

Tak sengaja, mata Mark bertemu dengan mata Taeyong. Pertemuan itu berlangsung kurang dari sedetik karena Mark mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Tatapan itu. Dia membencinya. Karena tatapan itu hanya ditunjukkan oleh Taeyong ketika dia merasa tidak terima akan sesuatu. Dan, itu mengingatkannya ketika dia dan Taeyong bertengkar.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa."

Taeyong menggeram pelan. "Kamu tega meninggalkanku di sini? Kamu ingin lihat aku lelah? Begitu, Mark?"

Mark membelalak. Dia menggeleng keras. "Bukan begitu, _sunbae_!"

"Jangan panggil aku _sunbae_!" desis Taeyong marah.

Mark menelan ludah. Ya, Tuhan, dia benar-benar bimbang sekarang. Dia tidak ingin melihat Taeyong kelelahan. Tapi, dia juga tidak ingin kebenarannya terbongkar. Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang berlebihan. Rasanya tidak mungkin Taeyong tau kalau dia adalah Jung Minhyung. Iya. Mungkin dia hanya berpikir terlalu jauh.

Mark menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

 _Tempat ini adalah tempat kita bermimpi yang sama._

Mark menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Anu.. _Hyung_ bisa pulang sendiri?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab untuk beberapa lama. Dia masih menatap rumah di depannya. Benar-benar tidak berubah sejak dulu. Rumah yang dia rindukan. Mendadak, dia penasaran. Siapa yang ada di dalam sana?

" _Hyung_?"

"Ah, iya?"

" _Hyung_ bisa pulang sendiri atau tidak? Aku bisa mengantar _hyung_ lagi."

Taeyong diam. Alis kanannya terangkat. Perkataan Mark barusan sedikit menyinggung perasaannya. Oh, hei! Dia tidak selemah itu.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Serius?"

Taeyong mengangguk tersenyum. Dia mengusak pelan surai coklat Mark.

"Tapi, sebelumnya, aku ingin masuk dan bertemu orang tuamu. Boleh?"

 _Eh?_

Melihat wajah terkejut Mark, Taeyong jadi tidak enak. "Ah, kalau kamu keberatan, tidak apa."

Mark masih diam. Setelah beberapa saat, dia pun tersadar. "Ah, tidak apa. _Hyung_ bisa masuk, kok."

"Aku pulang."

" _Hyung_ sudah pulang? Jangan ke da-"

Perkataan Jeno terputus ketika dia melihat seorang lain di samping Mark, kakaknya. Dia menatap Mark, meminta penjelasan.

Belum sempat Mark menjawab, seseorang datang dari dapur, masih dengan apronnya. Tampaknya sedang memasak makan malam.

"Jeno-ya, kenapa? Ayo kembali bantu _eomma_! Oh, Mark. Kau sudah pulang? Baga-"

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , _ahjumma_!" Taeyong membungkuk ramah.

Ruangan hening selama beberapa lama.

"Oh, _annyeong_! Kamu pasti teman Mark, ya?" sambut Nyonya Lee ramah.

Taeyong mengangguk, tersenyum sopan. "Iya, _ahjumma_."

Sementara Nyonya Lee sedang berbicara dengan Taeyong, Jeno menatap Mark. " _Hyung_!"

"Dia siapa?" bisiknya menunjuk Taeyong dengan dagunya.

Mark melirik ke arah Taeyong sekilas, sebelum kemudian menarik Jeno menghindar dari ruang tengah. Tidak baik membicarakannya di sini, di dekat ibu mereka.

\- to be continued -

* * *

ALOHA!

maap lama updatenya:( aku sibuk euy

maaf banget aku jadi php gini duh:") minggu2 kemarin tuh feel aku ilang krn kena writer's block, jadi aku bukannya ngetik, malah asik2an sendiri:(

bully saja saya sepuasnya

sebagai permohonan maaf, ini saya kasih moment taemark banyak nih wkwkwkwk, udh dipanjangin juga ini. blm panjang? i'm so sorryyy :( aku beneran sibuk nih sekarang. jadwalku padat. ini aja aku paksain lanjut padahal tugas menerorku wkwkwk. demi kalian loh ini demi kaliaaan:(

apa sih ah?

oke udah yaa. pokoknya aku minta maaf banget udh php gini. kelamaan ga nih aku updatenya? kelamaan ya? diusahain deh chptr selanjutnya up secepatnya. tapi gabisa janji juga yaa. saya juga manusia biasa yang punya kesibukan lain selain ff ini

oke. sekian dan terima jaemin /cium satu2 readers/


	5. Five

100 Days

Taeyong x Mark

Chapter 5

* * *

" _Hyung_."

Mark mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dari bukunya, menatap Jeno. "Ya?"

Jeno diam saja. Dia hanya menatap kakaknya dengan mata sipitnya. Di otaknya sudah tersimpan dengan rapi banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk diajukan kepada Mark. Tapi, sekarang semua pertanyaan itu berantakan, seolah baru saja diacak-acak oleh seseorang.

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya risih. "Kamu kenapa, sih?" tanyanya menutup bukunya. Memperbaiki posisinya.

Jeno menekan bibirnya ke dalam, mencoba memperbaiki pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu lagi di otaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit suasana hening yang canggung itu menyelimuti mereka, Jeno membuka mulutnya. "Orang tadi, teman _hyung_ , maksudku. Bukankah dulu _hyung_ pernah menanyakannya padaku?"

Mark mengangguk. Agak merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dengan arah topik yang Jeno ambil.

" _Hyung_ mengenalnya sejak kapan? Maksudku, apakah pertanyaan _hyung_ dulu berhubungan dengan kedatangannya tadi sore?"

Mark mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Namun, kemudian ia mengerti. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada hubungannya, sih. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, karena kupikir kamu mengenalnya."

"Aku? Aku mengenalnya, _hyung_?" tanyanya sedikit antusias.

Melihat keantusiasan Jeno, Mark terkesiap. Kenapa bocah ini begitu bersemangat dengan 'mantan'nya? Untuk sesaat, terbesit sebuah pemikiran buruk di hatinya. Namun, dia menepisnya dengan cepat.

Mark terkekeh pelan. "Tidak. Kamu tidak mengenalnya, Jeno. Hanya saja.."

Jeno diam, menunggu Mark melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sabar. Sementara Mark memikirkan alasan apa yang harus dia gunakan untuk menjelaskan pertanyaan Jeno.

"Taeyong _hyung_ bilang dia merindukan seorang adik yang gampang dibohongi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu?" lanjutnya tertawa pelan.

Jeno melotot. Dia bangkit untuk menyerang Mark. Tangannya terulur untuk menggelitik badan Mark. Mark tersentak, dia berusaha menghindar karena merasa geli. Sialnya, usahanya untuk menghindar malah mengundang Jeno untuk semakin menggelitiknya. Jeritan disertai tawa keras terdengar dari mulut Mark.

"Jeno-ya! _Stop it_! Geli, bodoh!"

"Tidak mau! Suruh siapa mengataiku? Inilah akibatnya, _hyung_!"

 _Adik sialan!_ umpatnya dalam hati. Kali ini, dia sedikit bersyukur karena tidak mempunyai seorang adik. Menjadi anak bungsu tampaknya tidaklah selamanya buruk. Mark menggigit tangan Jeno, yang berhasil membuatnya terbebaskan dari serangan _tickle_ dari Jeno.

"Sialan kau, _hyung_!"

* * *

"Hansol _hyung_ belum keluar kelas?"

Taeyong menggeleng pelan. Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Dia bilang akan selesai jam 1 siang, kan? Sebentar lagi, berarti."

Johnny hanya manggut-manggut. Dia menatap Yuta, mengajaknya pergi. "Kami mau beli makanan dulu, kalau begitu. Kalian tolong carikan meja untuk kami."

Taeyong hanya mengangguk, mengerti maksud Johnny. Setelah Johnny dan Yuta pergi meninggalkannya dengan Mark, dia menarik tangan Mark. Mencari meja untuk mereka tempati.

" _Hyung_ , dua teman _hyung_ yang lain-"

"Jaehyun dan Doyoung?"

Mendengar dua nama itu, jantung Mark serasa berhenti berdetak. Jaehyun. Nama itu yang disebut-sebut di perpesanan Mark dengan seseorang bernama Yerim. Jadi, dia teman Taeyong? Dan, Doyoung. Ah, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan seseorang yang begitu penting bagi hidupnya? Dia benar-benar lupa kalau Doyoung adalah sahabat kecil Taeyong sekaligus 'kakak'nya.

Oppa _, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu dan membutuhkanmu._

"Mark?"

Mark tersentak. "E-eh?"

Taeyong menghela napas, sedikit mendengus. "Kamu melamun lagi. Kenapa, sih?"

Mark menyengir kecil. " _Mian_ , _hyung_. Jaehyun dan Doyoung, itu nama mereka?"

Taeyong mengangguk kecil. "Doyoung tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Kalau Jaehyun, entahlah. Sepertinya dia bolos. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi."

Mulut Mark membulat, ber-oh ria. Melihatnya membuat Taeyong merasa gemas. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Mark sambil tersenyum. Mark dibuatnya terkesiap oleh sikap tak terduga dari Taeyong. Pipinya memerah. Karena malu, dia menunduk. Taeyong hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Mark. Dia menarik tangannya, menopang dagunya dan menatap Mark.

Setelah dirasa pipinya sudah kembali normal, Mark mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Lalu, memalingkan wajahnya begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Taeyong. Sial. Dia bisa mati konyol kalau Taeyong terus bersikap begini. Benar-benar sikap yang sangat dia harapkan ketika masih berhubungan dengannya.

Terdengar tawa lagi. "Aku carikan makanan dulu. Kamu tunggu di sini."

Mark hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar derap langkah menjauh. Setelah dirasanya sudah pergi, Mark menoleh lalu menghela napas lega. Dia merogoh _handphone_ nya dari saku celana _jeans_ nya. Melihat-lihat kembali isi _handphone_ itu.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Mark-ya?"

Suara perempuan.

Mark terpaku, tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. _Sial! Siapa yang memanggilku?_ Dia ingin berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, tapi badannya sama sekali tidak mau bergerak. Firasatnya menjadi tidak enak.

"Mark Lee?"

Sekali lagi, suara itu memanggilnya, kali ini dengan nama lengkap.

Mark menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Otaknya berkecamuk memerintahkannya untuk pergi dan tidak memedulikan orang itu. Tapi, kenapa kakinya mendadak mati rasa?

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Mark semakin gelisah. Firasatnya semakin menguat.

"Oh! Itu benar kamu, Mark!"

Orang itu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Mark dengan senyuman gembira. Tangannya sedikit merapikan rambut coklat mudanya. "Apa kabarmu?"

"A-ah. Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya gugup, menurunkan tangannya ke bawah meja.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak sebal. "Kamu ke mana saja? Kenapa sulit dihubungi, sih? Jangan bilang kamu lupa denganku!"

Mata Mark membulat. _Dia siapa, sih?_

"Ah, itu.. Maafkan aku. Liburan panjang membuatku lupa padamu." jawabnya asal sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Cengiran terlukis di wajahnya.

Gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku Yerim, Mark! Bagaimana kamu bisa melupakan temanmu yang cantik ini?"

 _Oh!_

 _Jadi, ini Yerim?_

"Oh, iya! _Mian_ , Yerim-a."

Muka Yeri, gadis itu, berubah asam. Dia melipat tangannya di dada, pura-pura kesal.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa di sini?"

Yeri terkesiap. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dia menatap Mark tak percaya. "Astaga! Mark, jangan bilang kamu amnesia!"

Mark mengedikkan bahunya, membuat Yeri semakin menatapnya tak percaya. "Mungkin."

Mulut Yeri masih terbuka. Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Kita sudah berjanji akan kuliah di sini, Mark! Aish. Kamu ini benar-benar amnesia? Tapi, kenapa?"

"Pantas saja kamu sulit dihubungi. Ternyata kamu benar-benar melupakanku." katanya sedih.

Dahi Mark berkerut bingung. "Bukan begitu, Yerim-a! Aku mengganti nomorku."

Sontak, Yeri menoleh. Mata lucunya membulat. "Kenapa tidak mengirimku pesan kalau kamu ganti nomor?"

Mark meringis sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku lupa. _Mian_."

"Nanti akan kukirim pesan, deh."

Yeri hanya mengangguk-angguk malas.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kamu sudah berbicara dengan Jaehyun _sunbae_?"

 _Huh?_

Mendapati wajah bingung Mark, Yeri memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bilang kamu lupa janjimu yang lain!"

"Janji? Memangnya janji apa?"

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. "Sudah kuduga." Dia memajukan badannya. "Dengarkan. Kamu sudah tau kalau aku mengincar Jaehyun _sunbae_ sejak kita masih SMA."

 _Sejak SMA? Oh, berarti Jaehyun satu sekolah dengan mereka_ , simpulnya dalam hati sambil mengangguk.

"Hanya kamu yang tau itu. Dan sebagai teman yang baik, kamu mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Jaehyun _sunbae_. Makanya kita berjanji untuk kuliah di sini. Karena ini tempatnya berkuliah. Dasar, bodoh!" Yeri menjitak keras puncak kepala Mark, membuat lawan bicaranya mengaduh kesakitan.

Mark melayangkan tatapan hendak menerkam ke arah Yeri, sementara tangannya mengelus kepalanya. _Tenaganya besar juga untuk ukuran perempuan. Cukup mengerikan._

"Oke."

Yeri menatap tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'oke'?"

"Aku akan bicara dengan Jaehyun _sunbae_. Kebetulan, aku punya teman yang mengenalnya dan dekat dengannya. Sekarang, siapa yang bodoh?" katanya gemas, menekankan kata terakhir dan balas menjitak kepala Yeri. _Revenge_.

Yeri menatap tajam Mark. Tangannya mengelus kepalanya, seperti yang dilakukan Mark. Dia sudah hendak membuka mulut, membalas Mark, ketika seseorang menghampiri meja mereka.

"A- _annyeonghaseyo_ , _sunbae_!" Yeri bangkit lalu membungkuk dalam.

Taeyong balas membungkuk. " _Annyeong_. Teman Mark?"

Yeri mengangguk. "Iya, _sunbae_."

Taeyong menyipitkan matanya. Entah kenapa, dia tidak suka mengetahui fakta bahwa Mark mempunyai teman perempuan. Mungkin hanya sebatas teman. Tapi, itu untuk sekarang. Siapa yang tau jika mereka bisa saja saling jatuh cinta suatu saat? Dia masih sibuk mengamati seorang gadis di hadapannya yang tampaknya mulai risih, hingga tidak sadar kalau Mark menyenggol sikutnya.

Taeyong menoleh. Mark menggeleng-geleng. "Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, _hyung_!"

Taeyong diam saja, membuat Mark semakin merasa tidak enak. Dia tau kalau Taeyong tidak suka melihat Yeri. Itu terlihat dari caranya menatap Yeri. Benar-benar sama seperti caranya menatap teman laki-lakinya dulu.

Dia cemburu.

"Yerim-a, kamu tidak ada kelas?" tanya Mark memecah keheningan.

Yeri menepuk jidatnya. "Ah, iya! Aku lupa! Aku pergi dulu, kalau begitu. _See you_ , Mark!" Dia membungkuk dan berlalu dengan tergesa-gesa. Hampir saja dia menabrak seseorang yang membawa nampan berisi makanannya.

Barulah Taeyong mendudukkan pantatnya di atas kursi di seberang Mark. "Dia siapa?"

"Teman sekolah, _hyung_."

"Ada perlu apa denganmu?"

Mark menatap mata Taeyong. Nadanya benar-benar terdengar tidak suka. Mark menekan bibirnya. "Hanya menanyakan kabar, _hyung_!"

"Serius?"

Mark mengangguk meyakinkan. Seulas senyuman terpasang di wajahnya, mencoba membuktikannya kepada Taeyong bahwa tidak ada pembicaraan yang lebih dari itu.

"Tapi, aku lihat, kalian tampaknya membahas sesuatu yang serius."

Kalimat Taeyong barusan membuat Mark terkesiap. Mungkin dia tidak tampak seperti marah padanya, tapi dia bisa membedakan ketika Taeyong tidak suka akan sesuatu dan ketika keadaan biasa saja.

Tersenyum kecil, Mark mengangkat alisnya menggoda Taeyong. " _Hyung_ cemburu?"

Taeyong terdiam sesaat, lalu terkekeh kecut. "Tidak, tuh."

Ketika Mark hendak membalas, Taeyong menaruh semangkuk _cup_ _ramyeon_ di depan Mark. "Makanlah."

* * *

Mark sedang membaca buku ketika dia teringat janjinya pada Yeri. Sontak, dia meraih _handphone_ nya dari atas nakas, lalu mengetik sesuatu di sana.

 _Hyung, kenal Jaehyun sunbae kan? Hyung punya kontaknya? Boleh minta?_

Setelah mengirimnya kepada Taeyong, Mark diam menatap layarnya. Hingga akhirnya Taeyong membalasnya, Mark tersenyum lebar. Dia mengetik lagi, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Taeyong.

 _Sunbae ada waktu kosong besok? Ada yang mau kubicarakan. Kalau sunbae ada waktu kosong, kutunggu di café dekat kampus._

 _Mark_

Mark mengulas senyum lebarnya ketika Jaehyun membalasnya. Jaehyun ada waktu kosong. Yang berarti dia bisa mengenalinya lebih jauh lagi dan mencari tau apa perasaan saling terikat ini, sekaligus mengenalkan Yeri padanya.

Tanpa banyak pikir, Mark segera menelepon Yeri.

" _Halo._ "

"Yerim-a, kabar baik! Kamu besok ada waktu?"

Yeri menggumam. " _Eum. Ada. Kenapa?_ "

"Nah! Temui aku di café yang di dekat kampus setelah kelas terakhir. Kelas terakhirmu kapan?"

" _Jam 2. Memangnya ada apa?_ "

Mark menjentikkan jarinya. " _Good_! Datanglah saja."

" _Ada apa, sih? Hei, Mark! Halo? Ha-_ "

Ucapan Yeri terpotong karena Mark menutup teleponnya. Mark menatap layar _handphone_ nya selama beberapa saat. Dia yakin, di tempat lain, Yeri pasti sedang mengumpatnya. Biarlah. Biarkan ini menjadi kejutan untuknya.

Dia membuka _gallery_ , lalu mencari fotonya dengan Taeyong. Bukan foto yang terbaru, melainkan foto ketika dirinya masih menjadi perempuan. Semuanya dia dapatkan dari akun media sosialnya. Syukurlah tidak di _private_.

Jarinya menggeser-geser layar. Sesekali, dia tersenyum. Tawa gelinya terdengar setiap foto dan video konyol mereka muncul. Dia terlalu asyik melayang kembali ke masa lalu dengan foto dan video mereka, hingga tak sadar ia tertidur.

Agak melelahkan juga terus berharap Taeyong sadar akan kehadirannya.

* * *

Mark mengetuk-ngetuk meja café, merasa sedikit bosan. Menunggu mereka datang terasa lama, dan itu membosankan baginya. Padahal, dia sudah memilih tempat yang nyaman. Apalagi, di seberang jalan, tampak seseorang sedang memainkan biola, memberi hiburan kepada pejalan kaki. Tapi, semua itu tidak menarik hati Mark.

Mark menghela napas panjang. Begitu banyak pertanyaan di otaknya. Tentang Jaehyun. Sebenarnya, dia siapa? Kenapa seorang Jaehyun begitu menyita perhatiannya? Perasaan terikat apa ini? Dan lagi, kenapa perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak sejak dia bertemu dengan Yeri?

Mark menggeleng-geleng. Dia mencoba menepis semua pemikiran aneh itu dari otaknya. _Tidak. Tidak mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi_.

Mark bangkit berdiri begitu melihat sesosok berambut pirang mendatanginya. Dia membungkuk hormat. " _Annyeonghaseyo_! Jaehyun _sunbae_?"

" _Annyeong_! Mark?"

Mark mengangguk semangat. "Iya, _sunbae_!"

Jaehyun hanya manggut-manggut. Dia duduk di hadapan Mark setelah Mark mengizinkannya untuk duduk. Selama beberapa saat, dia mengamati laki-laki berambut kehitaman di hadapannya itu. "Jadi.."

"Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Mark tersenyum lebar. "Temanku ingin berkenalan dengan _sunbae_. Kami alumni dari sekolah _sunbae_ juga. Dia menyukai _sunbae_."

"Oh? Kalian dari sekolahku juga?"

Mark mengangguk antusias. Terdengar suara kegembiraan dari celah bibir Jaehyun. Dia memajukan badannya, menepuk pundak Mark dengan akrab, seolah baru saja bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

"Jadi, temanmu ada di mana?" tanyanya setelah memundurkan kembali badannya.

Mark menggumam pelan. "Sedang dalam perjalanan, sepertinya. Oh! Itu dia!" Mark bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekati seseorang yang mereka tunggu sedaritadi. Jaehyun dengan rasa penasarannya sontak menoleh.

Yeri hanya diam mematung. Tangannya meremas tali tasnya. Dia hanya menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan yang datar ketika Jaehyun melemparkan senyumnya untuk Yeri. Hingga ketika Mark hendak menyentuh tangannya, barulah dia menepis tangan Mark dengan kasar, membuat Mark terkejut. Mark menatap tak percaya. Tatapannya hanya dibalas Yeri dengan tatapan bengis.

" _Ya_! Kau ini kenapa, Yerim?"

Yeri tidak menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berbalik hendak pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tapi, Mark berhasil menahannya dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Yeri.

"Lepaskan aku!" bisik Yeri lirih.

Mark menggeleng. Mengencangkan cengkeramannya. "Ini yang kamu inginkan. Bertemu Jaehyun _sunbae_ , kan? Ini dia, Yerim!"

Yeri terdiam sesaat. "Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Mark tertawa kecil. "Karena kamu menginginkannya, kan? Ayolah! Aku sudah membantumu. Jangan menolak bantuan dari orang lain!"

Yeri diam, lagi. Dia tampak ragu. Dia menimbang-nimbang tawaran dari Mark, hingga kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. Lalu, mengangguk yakin. "Oke, kalau begitu."

Senyuman lebar terpasang di wajah Mark. Perlahan, dia menarik tangannya. Agak cemas kalau Yeri beranjak pergi dari sini. "Pergilah! Aku harus mengambil pesanan kita dulu."

Belum sempat Mark melangkah, tangannya ditahan oleh Yeri. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, bodoh! Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana di hadapannya." bisiknya pelan.

Mark menghela napas panjang. Benar-benar memusingkan. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Kamu boleh ikut aku. _And_ , _mirror_ , _please_! _You are the one stupid and dumb, dumber, and dumbest_!"

Perkataan Mark barusan membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan yang sangat keras di kepalanya dari Yeri. Mark mengaduh kesakitan. Ditatapnya Yeri dengan tatapan jengkel. "Tenagamu aneh sekali!" ujarnya sarkas.

"Tsk! Cepatlah, bodoh! Aku ingin cepat pulang!"

/

Mark mendudukkan pantatnya di atas kursinya setelah menaruh semua pesanannya di atas meja. Dia mengambil pesanan miliknya, _hot chocolate_ , lalu diseruputnya sedikit.

"Jadi, _sunbae_ , perkenalkan, ini temanku yang tadi kuceritakan." Mark tersenyum, merangkul Yeri.

Yeri mengangguk sopan. " _Annyeong_ , _sunbae_! Namaku Kim Yerim."

"Ah.. Salam kenal, Yerim!" balas Jaehyun tersenyum manis.

"Salam kenal juga, _sunbae_!"

Kemudian, hening selama setengah menit.

"Kalian berteman dekat, ya?" tanya Jaehyun memecah kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Yeri mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, _sunbae_. Kami sudah berteman baik sejak SMA. Meskipun dia sempat melupakanku. Agak disayangkan." jawabnya sarkas. Mungkin senyuman ramah tercetak di wajahnya, tapi nadanya benar-benar terdengar sarkas, sepertinya menyindir Mark.

Mark menatap bengis Yeri. Dia mendengus kecil. "Aku bukannya melupakanmu!"

"Oh, ya? Lalu-"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar tawa dari seberang meja. Membuat Yeri dan Mark menoleh, menatap Jaehyun yang sedang terkikik geli. Mereka lalu saling bertatapan, kemudian mengangkat bahu hampir bersamaan.

"Kalian lucu sekali. Apakah kalian yakin hanya berteman?"

 _Hah?_

Sekali lagi, Mark saling bertukar tatapan dengan Yeri. Mereka bingung dan tidak mengerti. Perkataan Jaehyun barusan agak ambigu.

"Ma-maksud _sunbae_?"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Lupakan saja."

Dan, keheningan yang canggung itu kembali mengerubungi mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Mark bangkit berdiri setelah menyeruput _hot chocolate_ nya hingga tersisa seperempat gelas. Melihatnya, Yeri menarik baju Mark. "Mau ke mana?"

"Aku izin ke kamar mandi dulu, ya." jawabnya, menatap Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk.

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yeri, lalu menyeringai kecil. "Kamu masih mau mengikutiku ke kamar mandi?"

Yeri membelalakkan matanya. Dia menggeleng keras, lalu meninju pinggang Mark. "Sialan kau!" desisnya.

Mark tertawa kecil. " _So, good luck_!" katanya menepuk bahu kanan Yeri sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi menjauh.

Setelah agak jauh, Mark mengintip ke belakang. Tampaknya, suasananya tidak secanggung itu. Salah satu ujung bibir Mark terangkat. Dia berbalik, lalu berbelok ke kanan, melewati kamar mandi dan menuju pintu keluar.

Tampaknya, pulang secara diam-diam adalah pilihan yang paling bagus.

* * *

Mark sedang merapikan buku-bukunya di dalam tasnya dengan agak terburu. Datangnya Taeyong ke kelasnya membuatnya tidak sempat memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Dan, ya, sekarang Mark sedang mencoba memasukkan semua bukunya ke tasnya sambil terus berjalan menyusul Taeyong.

Yuta yang sedari tadi di samping Mark pun menjadi agak risih juga. Dia sengaja terus menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Mark agar anak itu tidak tertinggal terlalu jauh. Tapi, melihat anak itu sibuk dan dia diam saja cukup membuatnya risih. Ingat. Dia sudah trauma terkena semprot Taeyong kala pertama dulu, dan dia tidak mau terkena semprot lagi hanya karena bocah ini.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Mark sedikit mendongak, agak terkejut. Yuta menanyakannya dengan nada yang sangat, eum, baik. Tapi, ekspresinya benar-benar tampak cuek. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mark mengangguk. Dengan cepat, tangannya menahan tasnya yang hampir jatuh. Dan, di detik berikutnya, dapat Mark rasakan tangannya bertabrakan dengan tangan Yuta. Mark menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kali ini, dia tidak berani menoleh hanya untuk melihat reaksi Yuta.

"Hati-hati! Sudahlah, biar aku yang masukkan. Kamu pergilah dulu!" pintanya cuek. Benar-benar cuek dan tanpa senyuman.

Mark terdiam selama tiga detik. Hingga kemudian, dia tersadar. Sontak, dia melepas pegangannya ke tasnya lalu membungkuk. Berjalan cepat menyusul Taeyong dan Johnny.

"Lho, Yuta ditinggal?" tanya Johnny bingung. Dia menoleh ke belakang, ke temannya yang sedang berjongkok memasukkan semua buku Mark ke dalam tasnya dengan telaten.

"Biarkan saja! Dia tidak akan pernah tertinggal terlalu jauh. Ingat? Dia mantan pemain futsal sewaktu masih SMA dulu. Kakinya sudah pasti lincah. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu khawatirkan itu, John!"

Johnny mengangguk-angguk. "Iya juga. Aku melupakan satu fakta ini."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yuta sudah berada di samping Johnny. Dia menyodorkan tas ke Mark.

"Ah, terima kasih, _sunbae_!"

"Hm. Sama-sama." Yuta tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"John, Yut, bisa jemput Hansol _hyung_? Aku akan menjemput Doyoung dan Jaehyun."

Yuta mengangguk malas. Menyebalkan. Sebenarnya, dia sudah agak bosan selalu ditunjuk untuk menjemput Hansol. Bagaimana dia tidak bosan? Setiap dia dan Johnny menjemput Hansol, pasti mereka akan asyik pada dunia mereka sendiri. Meski terkadang dia juga tidak dilupakan. Tapi, tetap saja.

Sementara itu, Johnny mengiyakan. Dia menatap Yuta, memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Lalu, berjalan mendahului Yuta, mengundang sebuah dengusan kesal dari mulut Yuta.

Setelah Yuta menyusul Johnny, Taeyong menarik tangan Mark ke dalam genggamannya. Belum sempat mereka melangkah, seseorang muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Oh, Doyoung! Baru saja kami akan menjemputmu!" Taeyong tersenyum simpul, menepuk pundak sahabat kecilnya.

Yang baru saja datang hanya menyeringai lebar. Dia balas menepuk pundak Taeyong pelan, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mark. Anak itu sejak tadi hanya menatap Doyoung. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah dari 'kakak'nya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar merindukan Doyoung. Dia benar-benar rindu bercerita semua hal kepadanya. Tapi, sekarang dia tidak bisa bercerita kepada Doyoung seolah-olah mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak bayi. Karena kamu tau alasannya.

"Mark Lee?" tanyanya berbisik di telinga Taeyong. Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

Senyum jahil tersirat di wajah Doyoung. "Sudah jadian?" godanya.

Dahi Taeyong berkerut bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Doyoung hanya tertawa. Dia menatap tangan Taeyong yang menggenggam tangan Mark, membuat Taeyong ikut menunduk. Setelah sadar, dia lalu melepas genggamannya dengan cepat.

"A-ah, itu.. Lupakan, _bro_!"

Doyoung masih tertawa, kali ini mengencang. Membuat Taeyong memutar bola matanya kesal. Dia mengerti yang ada di pikiran temannya ini. Mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan sangat baik sejak masih memakai popok bayi. Wajar saja mereka bisa saling membaca pikiran mereka.

"Aku bukan _gay_ sepertimu!"

"Oh, _really_?" Taeyong mengangguk yakin. "Aku pegang omonganmu!"

Mendengarnya, Taeyong memelototi Doyoung, membuat tawa pria bergigi kelinci itu semakin mengencang. Benar-benar kencang.

"Sudah, ah!" Doyoung memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa sangat kencang. "Aku harus jemput Jaehyun!"

"Oh, iya! Kurasa, kami tidak bisa ikut berkumpul di café seperti biasanya."

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk. "Kencan?"

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari mulut Doyoung. Dia mengangguk tersenyum.

" _Good luck!_ "

" _Thanks_ , _bro_! _Good luck for you_ , _too_!"

Setelah mereka melakukan salam ala Taeyong dan Doyoung, Doyoung berbalik.

Taeyong menggenggam tangan Mark lagi. Kali ini, dia yakin keadaan cukup aman. Sekilas, Mark tersenyum kecil. Mereka beradu tatapan sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kaki.

Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah, Taeyong merasakan pundaknya diterobos seseorang.

" _Ya_! Lihat-li- Astaga! Doyoung, kau kenapa?" Refleks, Taeyong melepas genggamannya dan berlari kecil menyusul orang yang menabraknya tadi.

Sementara Mark hanya bisa terdiam mematung, Taeyong berhasil menarik paksa tangan Doyoung. Dia memaksa Doyoung untuk berbalik menghadapnya, lalu menurunkan tangan kiri Doyoung yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dia menghembuskan napasnya kasar ketika mendapati wajah Doyoung sudah agak basah.

Melihat air mata Doyoung, jantung Mark berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa, tapi firasat aneh yang sama kembali muncul di hatinya. Bibir Mark bergetar. _Jangan bilang aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah._

 _Kencan? Mereka berpacaran?_

"Kamu kenapa? Demi Tuhan! Katakan saja apa yang terjadi, Doyoung!" teriak Taeyong kesal. Doyoung hanya menggeleng-geleng sedaritadi, membuat Taeyong merasa kesal. Tapi, Taeyong juga cemas. Cemas dengan sahabatnya.

"A-aku tidak apa, _hyung_. Sungguh!" lirih Doyoung menatap Taeyong memelas.

Panggilan _hyung_ yang keluar dari mulut pria itu cukup mengejutkan Taeyong. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak mendengar panggilan itu lagi darinya. Tapi, Taeyong cukup mengerti apa yang telah terjadi hanya dari cara Doyoung memanggilnya.

"Kamu butuh sendiri, Doyoung-a. Pergilah!" katanya rendah, menurunkan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Melihat seseorang menangis adalah kelemahan Taeyong.

Tanpa menjawab Taeyong, Doyoung pergi. Setelah punggung Doyoung menghilang dari pandangan mata, Taeyong menghela napas kasar. Dia mendengus keras dan melengos berbalik melalui Mark. Ke arah kelas Jaehyun.

 _Brengsek kau, keparat!_

Mark yang semula hanya bisa terdiam, lalu menyusul Taeyong dengan terburu-buru. Pria itu agak sulit disusul karena berjalan terlalu cepat dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

" _Hyung_!"

Mark berhenti di samping Taeyong. Dia mengatur napasnya, lalu menatap Taeyong. Panggilannya barusan tidak digubris oleh Taeyong. Dia sudah ingin merajuk kalau saja tidak menyadari wajah amarah Taeyong. Tatapan orang itu mengerikan. Seolah-olah siapapun yang ditatapnya bisa mati tertusuk. Dapat Mark lihat, Taeyong sedang menahan amarah.

Mark melihat ke arah tatapan Taeyong. Detik berikutnya, napasnya seolah berhenti. Matanya membelalak lebar, terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya.

Taeyong mengencangkan kepalan tangannya. Nyaris saja telapaknya terluka oleh kuku-kukunya.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya, lagi.

Di dalam kelas yang sudah sepi, hanya ada dua orang. Jaehyun dan Yeri. Yang membuat firasat tidak enak Mark semakin menguat adalah, bibir mereka bersatu.

\- kkeut -

* * *

uyay! akhirnya update juga.

maaf telat update huhuu:( baru beres utsnya nih.

ini aku panjangin loh:) chapter terpanjang yg pernah aku buat :") kayaknya sih wkwk

dan maaf, untuk chapter ini dan chapter depan fokusnya ada di masalah jaedo dlu yaa. tapi tenang aja, moment taemark tetep ada, cuman mungkin ga akan fluffy dlu ehehehe.

aku sebenernya bikin jaedo ada konfliknya juga tuh karena mereka jadi side pairing di sini dan aku merasa moment mereka ga sebanyak itu untuk dikatakan side pairing. yah sebetulnya bukan itu alasan utamaku. alasan utamaku adalah karena aku ingin side pairing juga punya konflik tersendiri. gitu looh eheh:"

oiya, mau spoiler dikit nih. kayaknya ntar jaedo berubah. bukan jadi side lagi sepertinya. tapi entahlah. aku masih agak ragu utk pakai istilah itu, jadi kalian nilai saja sendiri yaa ehehehe

 **Your review helps me :)** /maksa


	6. Six

**100 Days**

Taeyong x Mark

Six

* * *

"Aw!"

"Oh, maaf, _sunbae_! Sakit, ya? Aku akan lebih pelan lagi."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Ringisan pelan keluar dari mulutnya, menahan rasa sakitnya. Matanya hanya menatap lelaki di depannya yang sedang fokus mengobati luka _bogem_ nya. Wajahnya baru saja ditinju oleh Taeyong. Dan, kini, dia harus bertahan dulu sebentar untuk diobati oleh Mark.

"Sudah selesai!" Mark menurunkan tangannya, tersenyum miris. "Maafkan Taeyong _hyung_ , _sunbae_! Ah, tidak! Ini salahku juga. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, _sunbae_!"

Jaehyun diam. Dia hanya menatap ke luar, tempat Taeyong dan Yeri menunggu. Lalu, menghela napas panjang. Taeyong benar-benar marah padanya, hingga dia harus menerima banyak luka dan memar di wajahnya ini. Lalu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Mark yang sedang merapikan P3K. Bocah ini benar-benar panik, sama paniknya dengan Yeri. Mereka sempat berebut ingin mengobatinya. Hingga akhirnya, Mark yang mengobatinya. Alasannya, sudah jelas. Karena Mark tidak ingin Yeri berbuat macam-macam lagi.

" _Sunbae_ bisa pulang sekarang." Mark bangkit, membawa P3Knya. "Aku akan mengembalikan ini dulu."

Hening sesaat, hingga kemudian Jaehyun menahan tangan Mark. "Biar aku saja."

Mark mengernyit bingung.

"Aku yang akan mengembalikannya. Kamu pulanglah dengan Taeyong _hyung_." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mark, Jaehyun berdiri dan mengambil alih P3K dari tangan Mark. "Ke mana?"

Mark diam beberapa saat. Hingga ia pun tersadar. "Ke pusat kesehatan kampus."

Jaehyun mengangguk, lalu berpamitan ke luar. Mark hanya mengekor langkah Jaehyun dengan matanya. Samar-samar, ia melihat Taeyong hendak meninju Jaehyun lagi, namun ditahan oleh Yeri. Setelah berdiam di dalam kelas beberapa lama, Mark pun ke luar kelas.

"Kita pulang saja!" pinta Taeyong dingin, tak menoleh sedikit pun.

Mark hendak bertanya, namun melihat situasi sekarang, dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan hanya mengangguk. Dia berjalan mengikuti Taeyong yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Jangan temui aku lagi!" bisik Mark ketika melewati Yeri.

/

Bahkan, di mobil, suasana benar-benar hening. Hening yang canggung. Dua insan di dalam mobil itu diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Gadis tadi, temanmu?"

Sontak, Mark menoleh. Lalu, menoleh ke depan lagi dan mengangguk pelan. "Maaf."

"Yerim?"

Lagi, Mark hanya bisa mengangguk. Tak berani menatap sang penanya.

Terdengar suara tawa kecut. "Bagaimana bisa dia dan Jaehyun-"

"Itu salahku, _hyung_!" potong Mark cepat. Dia mendengus. Kenapa keadaannya harus begini? Dia benci ini.

Hening lagi beberapa lama. Mark merutuk dalam hati. Dia benar-benar benci keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan ketika dia harus beradu argumen dengan Taeyong.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang, memperbaiki posisi duduknya menghadap Mark. "Kenapa jadi salahmu?"

Mark tidak menjawab. Demi Tuhan, Taeyong bisa menanyakan apapun padanya. Tapi, tidak dengan pertanyaan yang barusan. Ia tau, Taeyong sebenarnya tau letak kesalahannya. Hanya saja, Taeyong tidak ingin memercayai itu. _Dasar bodoh!_

Taeyong mengusap wajahnya kasar. Rahangnya mengeras karena menahan emosi. "Aku tau, Mark."

"Kamu yang mengenalkan Yeri pada Jaehyun, kan?"

Mark tidak menjawab. Hanya diam. Dia bisa menjawab sejujurnya, tapi dia tidak mau. Karena dia tau, jika menjawab dengan jujur, dia akan mendapat masalah. Jadi, lebih baik diam daripada harus berbohong.

"Diammu kuanggap sebagai jawaban 'iya'."

Mark mengiris miris, merasa iba pada nasibnya sendiri. Sial juga. "Iya!"

"Untuk apa?"

Mark diam lagi. Untuk apa? Sebenarnya, dia juga tidak tau pasti untuk apa dia mengenalkan Yeri pada Jaehyun. Untuk membantu Yeri? Dia bahkan tidak tau asal-usul Yeri dengan jelas. Untuk menepati janjinya dengan Yeri? Ya, itu bisa jadi.

Tapi, rasanya, menepati janji adalah jalan yang salah. Seharusnya, dia mengingkarinya saja. Melupakan semuanya dan beranggapan bahwa dia amnesia. Tapi, itu sudah terlanjur.

"Kau tidak tau kalau Jaehyun dan Doyoung-"

"Aku tidak tau!" potong Mark lagi dengan cepat. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras. Matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca, hanya bisa menatap _dashboard_ di depannya. Ah, sial. Dia bisa gila lama-kelamaan.

Hening di kursi pengemudi. Mark tidak mau menoleh hanya untuk melihat reaksi Taeyong. Entah terkejut, marah, atau apa. Dia sudah tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya menahan jiwa perempuannya agar tidak kembali hanya karena dia menangis.

Hingga kemudian terdengar helaan napas panjang dari kursi pengemudi. Sedetik kemudian, Mark merasakan kedua tangan memeluknya dari samping. Dagu Taeyong berada di atas puncak kepala Mark. Sementara itu, tangannya bergerak mengelus pundak Mark, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

Mark hanya mengangguk pelan. Matanya sudah kembali normal. Setidaknya, pelukan hangat bisa menghentikan jiwa perempuannya agar tidak muncul. Dia diam, menikmati kehangatan yang dirindukannya dan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

Taeyong melepas pelukannya, menatap lembut mata Mark. "Maaf sudah menanyakanmu seperti itu. Aku tidak bermaksud menginterogasimu. Hanya saja," Taeyong tersenyum kecil. "Doyoung itu sahabat kecilku. Kamu mengerti, kan, maksudku?"

Mark mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja, dia mengerti. Taeyong tidak akan membiarkan orang yang disayanginya disakiti orang lain.

Melihatnya, senyum Taeyong merekah lebih lebar lagi, merasa lega. Dia menepuk pelan kepala Mark, lalu beringsut mundur ke kursinya. "Kamu tidak usah merasa bersalah. Tenang saja, Jaehyun tidak akan membiarkan Doyoung marah padanya terlalu lama."

Mark mengangguk. Dia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kita pulang saja. Kuantar sampai rumah."

Mark menoleh. "Tidak ke tempat biasa?"

Taeyong hanya menggeleng. Dia sedang fokus menyalakan mobilnya. "Tidak usah."

Mark manggut-manggut. Kembali fokus ke jalan, ikut memerhatikan jalan.

Tiba-tiba, suara dering telepon terdengar. Dari _handphone_ Taeyong.

Taeyong mengambilnya dari _dashboard_ , lalu mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama penelepon. " _Yeoboseyo_."

" _Kamu di mana?_ "

"Oh, John! Di jalan, ke rumah Mark. Kenapa?"

" _Tidak ikut?_ "

Taeyong menggumam. "Jaehyun dan Doyoung juga tidak ikut. Kalian pergilah bertiga."

" _APA?! KAU SUDAH GILA, TAEYONG?!_ "

Taeyong menjauhkan _handphone_ nya dari telinganya. Sial. Suara cempreng kawannya mengejutkannya. Dan, dia sudah tau siapa yang berteriak seperti itu barusan. Dengan kernyitan di dahinya, dia menempelkan _handphone_ nya lagi ke telinganya.

" _Loudspeaker_? _Seriously_ , John?"

" _Hehe._ Sorry _, Taey-a! Mereka juga harus tau kamu di mana._ "

Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tau. Tapi, jangan _loudspeaker_ juga, bodoh! Telingaku bisa rusak lama-lama."

Masih terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana, membuat Taeyong mendengus kesal. "Lain kali, jaga mulut Yuta!"

" _Hei, brengsek! Datanglah! Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk mereka lagi!_ "

Kernyitan baru muncul di dahi Taeyong mendengar suara Yuta dengan mudah menyusup ke dalam telinganya. Namun, kemudian dia tertawa tertahan.

"John, aku lupa menitipkan satu hal lagi. Tolong pedulikan bocah Jepang itu. Mentang-mentang kalian sama-sama tinggi, yang pendek dilupakan." Dia terkekeh geli.

" _Sialan kau, Lee Taeyong! Aku tidak sependek itu, bodoh! Dan, hei, kamu juga pendek!_ "

Tawa Taeyong seketika menghilang. _Sialan juga mulutmu, Yuta!_

"Sudah, ah! Aku harus fokus ke jalan! Aku tidak mau mati konyol. Masih ada nyawa lain di sini." Taeyong menoleh sekilas ke samping kanannya. "Oh, iya, John! Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan pendapatku. _You look like a gay_."

Taeyong segera mengakhiri teleponnya sebelum Johnny membalasnya. Sambil terkekeh, dia menaruh kembali _handphone_ nya ke _dashboard_.

"Siapa, _hyung_?"

Taeyong menoleh sekilas. "Hm. Johnny."

Mark manggut-manggut. Taeyong benar-benar tidak berubah. Tidak pernah suka menceritakan tentang teman-temannya. Bahkan, dia bisa beruntung dekat dengan Doyoung pun karena Taeyong pernah membawanya datang bersama ke rumah Doyoung. Doyoung yang sangat bersahabat itulah yang menyebabkan mereka menjadi dekat hanya dalam sekejap. Sejak saat itu, mereka sulit untuk dipisahkan, sudah seperti saudara sedarah.

Dan, kini, dia berbuat kesalahan yang fatal.

Entahlah bagaimana perasaan Doyoung saat ini, Mark tidak ingin tau. Karena mengetahuinya hanya akan menyiksa hati Mark juga.

Mark menghela napas hampa. _Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya sedari awal._

* * *

Mark mematung ketika matanya dengan mudah menangkap sesosok yang sangat dia hindari, sesosok yang tidak ingin ia temui. Otaknya memerintahkan kakinya untuk berbalik dan pergi menjauhi orang itu. Tapi, kakinya tidak mau menurut. Dia berdiri di tempat seperti orang bodoh.

Mark mempererat pegangannya pada nampan berisi makanan. Matanya membulat ketika sosok itu balas menatapnya. Dia tersenyum manis, melambaikan tangannya, lalu mengernyit bingung ketika Mark tidak membalasnya. Hingga kemudian, dia mendekati Mark. Dan, barulah kaki Mark menurut. Mark berbalik dengan cepat.

" _Ya_! Lepaskan!" sentaknya menepis kasar tangan orang yang menahannya.

"Aw!"

Mark membelalak. Dia menaruh nampannya ke atas meja terdekat, lalu berbalik membersihkan tangan orang itu dengan tisu yang dia ambil dari meja.

"Oh, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Apakah panas?" tanya Mark cemas.

Sosok itu hanya mengangguk dan meringis menahan perih di tangannya. Mark terlalu keras menepis tangan orang itu, hingga tidak sadar jika kuah supnya tumpah ke tangan orang itu.

"Aku ambilkan obat, ya?"

Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum manis. Ya, Tuhan. Bahkan ketika air panas tumpah ke tangannya, dia masih bisa tersenyum? Itu sedikit menggores hati Mark, asal kau tau.

"Aku tidak apa, Mark-ya! Maafkan aku. Aku sudah menahanmu." ujarnya polos.

Mark meringis pelan. "Aku yang salah, Yerim-a!"

Yeri, orang itu, menggeleng lagi. "Sudahlah. Aku juga salah, kok!"

Mark mengusap tengkuknya kaku. Pertemuan setelah insiden kemarin benar-benar canggung. Dia berusaha mengulas senyum seramah mungkin. "Aku duluan, ya." pamitnya sambil mengambil nampannya.

Yeri mengangguk tersenyum. _Sial! Aku jadi merasa seperti orang jahat_ , umpat Mark dalam hati.

"Oh, iya! Yerim-a, sebelumnya, aku minta maaf. Tapi, kurasa lebih baik kamu berhenti mendekatiku. Kumohon."

Yeri mengangkat alisnya, bingung dan terkejut. Namun, kemudian dia mengangguk. "Kita butuh waktu. Aku bisa mengerti. Dan, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tau apa-apa."

Mark mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak tau. Jadi, aku minta maaf juga." Dia tersenyum simpul, kemudian berbalik ke mejanya, meninggalkan Yeri sendiri.

Mark duduk di samping Taeyong, mengabaikan pandangan tiga orang di hadapannya.

"Kenapa mukamu pucat?"

Mark sedikit tersentak, dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hansol, si penanya. Dia tersenyum kaku. "Eum? Maaf, _sunbae_?"

Hansol mengangkat dagunya, menunjuk wajah Mark. "Mukamu, pucat."

Belum sempat Mark mencerna maksud Hansol, Taeyong sudah berdehem. "Mark sudah di sini. Jadi, bisakah kita langsung mulai makan saja?"

Hansol mendengus sebal. Dia pun mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai makan. Ingin mengomeli Taeyong, tapi tidak jadi. Dia adalah Hansol, bukan Yuta yang sangat blak-blakan itu.

Sementara itu, Mark menghela napas lega. Bahunya yang semula tegang, lalu merosot. Dia sedikit mengintip Taeyong yang sudah menyuapkan _kimchi_ ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu, tersenyum kecil. _Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku._

"Oh, iya!" Johnny menelan makanannya. "Jaehyun dan Doyoung ke mana? Kok, tidak ikut kita lagi? Atau, mereka sedang berkencan?"

Mendengar nama dua orang itu disebut, bulu kuduk Mark berdiri. Dia menelan ludah susah payah, mencoba menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya.

Taeyong yang sedang mengunyah _bibimbap_ nya hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Mana aku tau. Mungkin, _dating_." jawabnya setelah mulutnya kosong. Dia menunjuk makanan Johnny dengan sumpitnya. "Lebih baik lanjutkan makanmu, Youngho!"

Johnny mendengus sebal, lalu melanjutkan makannya yang sedikit tertunda.

Lagi, Mark mengintip Taeyong. Tentu saja, Taeyong berbohong. Dia tau ke mana menghilangnya sepasang kekasih itu. Jaehyun, dia tidak mungkin datang setelah insiden kemarin. Atau, dia akan masuk UGD. Dan, Doyoung. Kurasa, aku tidak perlu menuliskan alasannya di sini, kan?

* * *

Benar saja, semenjak hari itu, Yeri tidak mendekati Mark lagi. Bahkan sekedar untuk memberi pesan pun tidak ada. Meski sedikit heran, Mark tetap merasa lega. Setidaknya, dia tidak harus berurusan lagi dengannya. Tapi, masalahnya kini ada pada sesosok yang secara mengejutkan datang. Cukup berani untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja terkena pukulan seseorang di sini.

Jaehyun hanya diam sejak datang. Tidak berkata apapun. Namun, masih bisa ikut tertawa kecil karena lelucon garing Johnny.

"Hei, _bro_!" Yuta mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi samping Jaehyun, sedikit menepuk bahu Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

"Hei, _hyung_!"

"Ke mana saja kemarin? _Dating_?"

Taeyong yang sedang bersiap melempar bola _bowling_ itu kemudian terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Yuta. Ya, mereka sedang nongkrong di tempat favorit mereka, _bowling area_. Mark yang menyadari tangan Taeyong yang sedang memegang bola _bowling_ itu sedikit gemetar pun mendekat. Dia menurunkan bola _bowling_ dari tangan Taeyong dan mengusapnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Jaehyun diam sesaat. Senyumnya seketika memudar ketika matanya beradu tatapan dengan mata Taeyong. Dia memutuskan pandangannya beberapa detik kemudian, dan kembali mengulas senyum.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaehyun. Yuta mendengus pelan. "Pasti asyik, ya, _dating_ nya? Sampai melupakan kami. Oh, iya! Doyoung ke mana? Tumben tidak datang?"

Jaehyun masih diam selama beberapa saat. Dia menyeringai kecil ketika Taeyong sudah hendak meninjunya lagi. Beruntung, ia ditahan oleh Mark.

Yuta sudah hendak melancarkan pertanyaan lagi untuk Jaehyun, namun pertanyaan itu mendadak hilang setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari celah bibir Jaehyun.

"Kami putus."

Hening selama semenit. Mereka menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, yang ditanggapi Jaehyun dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli. Dia membuka tutup botol air putih di tangannya, lalu meneguknya.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi-"

" _Are you serious_ , Jay? Bukankah kamu mencintainya?"

Jaehyun yang sedang berkumur dengan air putih itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya, pertanda tidak tau. Bola matanya bergerak menatap Taeyong, penasaran dengan reaksinya. Taeyong hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Tapi, dapat Jaehyun lihat, Taeyong sedang menahan hasratnya untuk meninju wajah Jaehyun lagi.

Jaehyun sedikit menunduk. "Doyoung _hyung_ yang memutuskanku."

"Apa?"

Jaehyun mendengus, berbalik menghadap Yuta. "Kubilang, Doyoung _hyung_ yang memutuskanku."

Yuta hanya melongo mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa? Semua ini terasa tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Doyoung memutuskan Jaehyun, kecuali dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Dan, Jaehyun bukan tipe yang tidak akan mencoba mempertahankan hubungan. Dan, kabar putus mereka yang keluar langsung dari mulut salah satunya itu sangat tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kamu tidak bohong, Jay?"

Yang dipanggil 'Jay' memutar bola matanya bosan, dia menatap sesosok yang lebih tinggi di kursi seberang. "Tidak, _hyung_! Aku serius!"

 _Prak!_

Tiga pasang mata sontak melirik sumber suara. _Pin-pin_ yang berada di ujung _lane_ berjatuhan dengan sempurna, ditabrak oleh bola _bowling_. Lalu, mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Taeyong, yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya.

Mark yang hendak menenangkan Taeyong ditepis olehnya. Yuta memberi isyarat kepada Mark untuk mendekat padanya, hingga akhirnya Mark menurutinya. Lebih baik dia menghindar. Dia tidak ingin bertengkar lagi. Itu menyakitkan.

Taeyong mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Sialan kau, Jay!" desisnya.

Ketika Johnny hendak bangkit, Taeyong sudah menggelindingkan bola _bowling_ baru ke _lane_ yang lainnya dengan keras, hingga menimbulkan suara tubrukan _pin_ dengan bola _bowling_ yang lumayan keras. Lalu, beranjak pergi setelah menyambar tasnya.

Ruangan hening seketika, hanya terdengar suara mesin di ujung _lane_. Hingga kemudian-

"Mark."

Yang dipanggil tersentak kaget. Mark mengambil tasnya dan berlari kecil menyusul Taeyong yang sudah agak jauh. Kini, tinggallah Jaehyun, Yuta, dan Johnny. Mereka termenung sesaat.

"Jay,"

Jaehyun menoleh. "Hm."

"Kau masih mencintainya, kan?"

Jaehyun tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja."

"Lalu?"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Jaehyun, membuat lesung pipitnya tampak jelas. "Doyoung _hyung_ perlu waktu untuk sendiri, _hyung_. Dan, aku merasa bahwa aku pantas menerimanya."

"Aku mengenali Doyoung _hyung_ lebih dari ia mengenali dirinya. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya."

" _Trust me._ "

\- to be continued -

* * *

maaf format chptr 5 kmrn ada yang salah huhuu. authornya lg kobam:"

maaf juga kalo chptr skrg kurang yaa, mood naik turun pas nulis :( ditambah juga ini smpe menguras otak demi mendapatkan ide yg lbh dlm/?

okee sekian maaf2nya:( selamat bertemu di chptr depan. doakan chptr depan lancar jaya dan bisa panjang yaa.


	7. Seven

**100 Days**

Taeyong x Mark

Seven

* * *

Taeyong tersenyum lebar ketika _pin-pin_ di ujung _lane_ jatuh dengan sempurna. Dia mengalahkan Johnny. Dia berbalik, menghadap Johnny, lalu tertawa puas. "Aku menang!"

Johnny mendengus kesal, merasa tidak terima. Dia ingin melawan, tapi dia lelah. Dia pun duduk di salah satu bangku, mengambil botol minuman isotonik dan meminumnya.

Tidak digubris, Taeyong pun merasa agak heran. Dia berjalan mendekati Johnny dan duduk di sampingnya. Menerima tawaran minuman isotonik dari Johnny dan meneguknya. "Kau kenapa, John?"

"Justru aku yang harus menanyakan itu padamu. Kau kenapa?"

Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Kau mengajakku ke sini, tanpa yang lain. Ada yang mau dibicarakan?" Johnny menjelaskan maksudnya.

Mulut Taeyong membulat. "Tidak ada." jawabnya singkat, memainkan botol minuman isotonik. Johnny menoleh, menatap tidak mengerti. "Aku hanya sedang ingin bermain. Dan, bermain sendiri itu tidak enak. Jadi, kuajak kamu."

Johnny terdiam sesaat. "Kenapa harus aku? Maksudku, kau bisa mengajak Yuta, atau-"

"Yuta mulutnya tidak bisa dikunci. Hansol _hyung_ sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya. Doyoung, dia sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Dan, Jaehyun," Taeyong memberi jeda selama beberapa saat, lalu menghela napas panjang. "aku sedang ada masalah dengannya."

Johnny terdiam mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang salah dari pernyataan Taeyong barusan. Semuanya merupakan fakta. Tapi, dua yang menurutnya agak aneh. Doyoung. Waktu untuk sendiri? Apa yang membuatnya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri? Jaehyun. Mereka mempunyai masalah apa?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan di dalam benak Johnny. Tapi, pada akhirnya, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah-

"Kau menyukai Doyoung?"

Botol minuman isotonik itu terjatuh dari tangan Taeyong. Keterkejutan tersirat dengan jelas dari balik mata elang Taeyong. Ruangan hening, hanya terdengar orang-orang yang sedang bermain _bowling_.

Johnny pun merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Ceroboh sekali ia tidak mencerna terlebih dahulu pertanyaannya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Taeyong tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawanya lumayan keras, membuat telinga Johnny terkejut setengah mati. Johnny menatap aneh sahabatnya sambil menutup telinganya. Tatapannya seolah berkata 'dia sudah sinting, ya?'.

"Kau sudah gila, John?" ledek Taeyong di sela-sela tawanya. Johnny mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai pacar orang?"

"Mereka sudah putus, Taeyong."

Taeyong mendengus pelan. "Baiklah. Ralat. Mana mungkin aku menyukai sahabatku?"

"Bisa saja, kan?"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas.

"Oke, oke! Aku salah. Maafkan aku!" Johnny mengangkat kedua tangannya, pertanda menyerah.

Taeyong menghela napas kesal, membungkuk untuk mengambil botol minuman isotoniknya dari lantai.

"Aku tau kau tidak mungkin menyukai Doyoung. Tapi, dengan kepedulianmu padanya yang melebihi batasnya, tidak mungkin tidak ada yang menyangka kalau kau bisa saja menyimpan rasa padanya."

Taeyong diam sesaat, memainkan botol minuman isotonik itu lagi. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

Johnny mendengus kesal. "Aku tau itu, bodoh!" Dia memukul pelan kepala belakang Taeyong.

"Maksudku, begini. Dengarkan!"

Taeyong mendengus pelan, lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya sedikit menghadap Johnny. Tangannya bersandar ke belakang. "Aku mendengarkanmu!"

"Aku tau kau tidak mungkin menyukainya. Aku tau hatimu hanya untuk gadis itu. Aku tau kau bukan _gay_. Tapi, kepedulianmu padanya itu di atas batas 'hanya teman', Taeyong-a! Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Taeyong mengangguk malas.

"Kau bahkan terlalu melindunginya, seolah-olah dia paling berharga bagimu-"

"Dia memang berharga."

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang lain!"

Taeyong mendengus. "Iya, iya!"

"Karena itu, pasti ada yang berpikir kalau sebenarnya mungkin saja kau menyukainya, hanya saja kau tidak berani menyatakannya karena dia adalah sahabatmu. Jaehyun, misalnya."

Sontak, Taeyong menoleh. "Jaehyun bilang seperti itu?"

Johnny sendiri pun terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau dia keceplosan bicara seperti itu. Sialan sekali mulutnya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya untuk kedua kalinya dalam hati.

Johnny terkekeh, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Lupakan yang barusan. Hanya pemisalan. Mereka, kan, putus. Dan, kau terlihat sangat peduli padanya. Makanya, orang pertama yang terpikirkan di otakku adalah Jaehyun." jelasnya berbohong.

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya, tampak tidak percaya. Namun, kemudian dia mengedikkan bahunya, tidak peduli.

Diam-diam, Johnny menghela napas lega. Syukurlah Taeyong tidak curiga padanya. Dia menepuk bahu Taeyong. "Jadi, kusarankan lebih baik kau menjauhi Doyoung. Oh, bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku, kurangi tingkat kepedulianmu." Johnny bergidik ngeri ketika Taeyong melayangkan _glare_ padanya. Menyeramkan juga kalau dia sampai berurusan dengan Taeyong.

Taeyong terdiam sesaat, tampak sedang merenungkan perkataan Johnny. "Dia itu sahabat kecilku."

"Kami sudah berteman baik sejak masih bayi. Kau sudah tau itu, orang tua kami bersahabat. Itu yang membuatku begitu melindungi Doyoung." Taeyong memberi botolnya kepada Johnny. "Lagipula, ia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri."

"Bukankah itu wajar jika aku memedulikan adikku?"

Perkataan Taeyong sukses membuat Johnny mematung. Penjelasan singkat itu cukup menjelaskan semua kepedulian Taeyong pada Doyoung. _Jaehyun salah paham._

"Baiklah. Lupakan saja semua kata-kataku. Aku bisa mengerti dan aku tidak akan menanyakan soal itu lagi padamu." ujarnya mengalah. Taeyong mengangguk.

"Daripada itu," Johnny meneguk minumannya. "bagaimana dengan Mark? Sudah ada perkembangan?"

Taeyong meluncurkan tatapan aneh. "Kau menanyakannya seolah-olah Mark adalah perempuan, kau tau!"

Johnny hanya menyengir. " _Sorry_."

Taeyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, menghela napas pelan. "Begitulah."

Mendengarnya, dahi Johnny mengernyit bingung. Dia tidak mengerti dengan kata 'begitulah'. Tapi, dia tidak peduli.

"Begini saja. Daripada pusing-pusing memikirkan Doyoung dan masalahmu dengan Jaehyun, kenapa tidak ajak Mark jalan-jalan?"

Taeyong sontak menoleh, menatap aneh teman seangkatannya. "Apa maksudmu menyuruhku mengajak Mark jalan-jalan?"

Johnny mengedikkan bahunya. "Pendekatan."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Johnny membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan keras di kepalanya. " _Ya_! Aku bukan _gay_!"

Johnny meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Anggap saja itu sebagai tebusan rasa bersalahmu terhadap Minhyung!" ujarnya kesal. " _Ya_! Ini lumayan sakit!"

Taeyong hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tidak peduli. Dia menatap _pin-pin_ di ujung _lane_. "Tapi, kurasa, kau tidak ada salahnya juga."

Sontak, Johnny menoleh. Dahinya berkerut bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kurasa, pendekatan tidak ada buruknya juga. _Toh_ , kurasa, aku memang _gay_."

"Semenjak Mark datang." lanjutnya ketika Johnny membuka mulutnya heboh. Sudah tau apa yang ada di pikiran sobatnya ini.

Johnny terdiam sesaat, lalu mendengus nyaris tertawa. "Kau masih menganggap Mark mirip Minhyung?" tanyanya yang kemudian dijawab oleh anggukan. Johnny menghela napas pasrah. Kawannya ini benar-benar ngotot. "Terserahlah."

"Kenapa?" Taeyong menoleh, salah satu ujung bibirnya naik ke atas. " _Toh_ , memang itu faktanya. Aku tidak sedang mengada-ada atau berhalusinasi." Dia mengedikkan bahunya, kembali menatap ke depan.

Mendengarnya, Johnny hanya bisa terdiam, memikirkan semua keanehan ini. Benarkah Mark mirip dengan Minhyung? Entahlah. Sepertinya, yang menyadarinya hanyalah Taeyong. Johnny dan yang lainnya tidak menemukan kemiripan di antara mereka. Johnny menghela napas pendek. Tidak ada gunanya juga dia memikirkan soal itu.

Taeyong bangkit. Sedikit menoleh ke samping kanannya. "Mau bermain lagi?"

Johnny menyeringai kecil. "Ayo. Kali ini, kupastikan kau kalah!"

Mendengarnya, Taeyong tertawa kecil. "Ayo, kalau kau bisa!"

* * *

Taeyong menatap tajam kedua orang yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku, asik dengan dunia mereka, sementara Johnny, Yuta, dan Hansol menatap keheranan. Mereka sudah berbaikan, tampaknya.

" _Yo_! Sudah balikan?"

Jaehyun tertawa pelan, tampak bahagia. "Sudah kubilang, kan, _hyung_? Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku. _Like what I said_ , _trust me_!"

"Dan, Doyoung tidak mungkin bisa jauh darimu." celetuk Yuta sedikit bernada sarkas. Dia bergidik ngeri ketika mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam dari pria kelinci itu.

Jaehyun tertawa, lagi. Dia menatap Taeyong. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana, _hyung_?"

"Bagaimana, apa?"

"Mark."

Yang disebut lalu tersedak minumannya. Dia sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Taeyong mengusap-usap punggung Mark. "Kau tidak apa?"

Mark mengangguk kaku, merasa agak canggung.

Setelah itu, Taeyong menurunkan tangannya, menatap Jaehyun tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu apa, Jay? Bicara yang jelas!"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Tidak usah pura-pura, _hyung_!"

"Ingat, masalah kita sudah berakhir sejak kemarin. Dan, kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku barusan."

Taeyong mendengus pelan. Dia memang mengerti maksud Jaehyun. Tapi, tidak mungkin dia berkata 'aku menyukainya' di depan Mark. Anak itu akan _shock_ berat dan mungkin menjauhinya. Dan, Taeyong tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Begitulah."

Dahi Jaehyun berkerut bingung mendengarnya. Hanya satu kata? Oh, ayolah! Dia tidak datang untuk mendengar satu kata itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'begitulah'?"

Taeyong mendengus, lagi. "Kau ini banyak tanya! Sudahlah. Urus saja pacarmu itu! Ajari dia bermain _bowling_."

Mendengarnya, Jaehyun mendengus, merasa kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Rasanya, dia hanya membuang-buang waktunya. Dia pun bangkit, mengajak Doyoung bermain _bowling_. Johnny, Yuta, dan Hansol saling bertatapan, lalu mengangkat bahu tidak tau dan tidak peduli.

"Mau taruhan?" ajak Johnny sambil memainkan bola _bowling_ yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

"Ayo!"

Lalu, mereka pun kembali bermain, saling taruhan siapa yang lebih jago. Menyisakan Taeyong dan Mark.

"Minggu depan kamu ada waktu?"

Mark sontak menoleh, lalu menoleh ke depan lagi, menatap ketiga orang yang sedang asyik bermain. "Minggu depan, ya. Mungkin." Mark menoleh lagi, menatap heran. "Kenapa?"

"Keberatan untuk jalan-jalan denganku?"

Mark terdiam, tampak terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja 'mantan'nya mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Ah, tidak. Pasti dia juga mengajak yang lainnya.

"Hanya kita berdua." lanjut Taeyong, seolah-olah mengerti yang ada di pikiran Mark.

Mata Mark membulat. _Hanya berdua? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?_ "A-ah.. Yang lain sibuk, ya, _hyung_?"

Mendengarnya, Taeyong berdecih dalam hati. Mark ini memang polos atau pura-pura bodoh? Tidak bisakah ia mengerti kata 'hanya kita berdua'? Sudah jelas, Taeyong hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya. Kau tau itu, mengenalinya lebih dalam.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, Taeyong mengangguk. "Iya, mereka sibuk. Kau keberatan? Ya, sudah. Tidak jadi. Mungkin lain waktu saja, bersama mereka." katanya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Menjengkelkan juga.

"E-eh! Bukan begitu maksudku, _hyung_! Aku hanya ingin memastikan."

Taeyong tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dia mengerti maksud Mark. "Oke. Jadi?"

Mark mengangguk. "Aku mau."

Lalu, Taeyong bersorak gembira dalam hati. Rasanya, sedang berlangsung sebuah pesta di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Mark turun ke bawah agak tergesa. Mengabaikan dua orang remaja laki-laki di ruang tamu.

"Mau ke mana, _hyung_?"

"Jalan-jalan!"

"Ingat, aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan mau menerima titipan!" potong Mark cepat. Jeno mendengus kesal. Kakaknya sudah tau lebih dulu apa yang ingin dia katakan. Dia menatap kesal kakaknya yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _eomma_ , Jeno, Jaem!"

"Ya, hati-hati! Titip salam untuk temanmu!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari arah dapur.

"Siap, laksanakan, _eomma_!"

Mark ke luar. Senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapati punggung seseorang yang membelakanginya sedang menunggunya. Dia berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Lama menunggu, _hyung_?"

Taeyong menoleh, sedikit terkesiap. Mark benar-benar rapi dan, ehm, tampak mempesona dengan kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_. Tampak sederhana, tapi itu sedikit mengganggunya. Yah, kau tau itu.

Taeyong menggeleng, mencoba mengusir pemikiran anehnya. Come on _, Taeyong! Tidak ada yang aneh dari penampilannya. Kau ini kenapa?_ Batinnya sedikit berdebat. Dia tersenyum. "Tidak, kok. Aku baru saja datang."

Mark bernapas lega. "Syukurlah. Aku tertidur tadi." Mendengarnya, Taeyong tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

" _Eoh_ , kenapa?"

Taeyong menggeleng, tersenyum. "Kau lucu."

Baru saja Mark hendak membalas, Taeyong sudah mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo!"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" Taeyong menatap Mark, menunggu ia melanjutkan. "Kita naik apa?"

"Jalan kaki."

" _Hyung_ tidak bawa mobil?"

Taeyong menggeleng, membuat Mark menghela napas panjang.

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

Mendengarnya, dahi Taeyong mengernyit bingung. Namun, kemudian dia mengerti. Mark sedang mengkhawatirkannya karena satu fakta yang seharusnya tidak ia beritahu. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak, kok, Mark."

"Benarkah?"

Taeyong menggeleng. Dia mencubit kecil hidung Mark. "Aku tidak bohong, Mark."

Mark menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah." Dia menerima uluran tangan Taeyong, saling menggenggam. Lalu, mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka.

Taeyong tersenyum hampa. Tentu saja, dia berbohong.

/

Mark terkesiap begitu sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Begitu banyak bunga-bunga bermekaran di sana. Dia merasa sangat senang melihatnya. Bunga adalah hal yang sangat ia sukai. Tidak terhitung berapa kali dia menggumam takjub.

"Kau suka, Mark?"

Mark menoleh, lalu mengangguk antusias. "Iya! Aku tidak ingat kalau ada festival ini di dekat rumahku."

Mendengarnya, Taeyong tersenyum. Syukurlah ia ingat selalu datang ke sini bersama Minhyung dulu.

Taeyong membawa Mark ke jalan Yeouido yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dari rumah Mark, tempat Yeouido Spring Flower Festival* diadakan. Sebuah festival yang sering Minhyung datangi.

Taeyong melirik arlojinya. Masih ada satu jam lagi menuju malam hari. Dia mendongak, menatap langit senja. Lalu, menatap Mark yang masih asyik menikmati pemandangan musim semi. Dia tersenyum sebelum kemudian menarik tangan Mark menjauh.

" _Ya_ , _hyung_! Kita ke mana lagi?"

"Kau akan tau."

Mark mendengus pelan. Dia mencoba mengimbangi langkah-langkah lebar Taeyong. Itu agak sulit baginya, apalagi Taeyong tidak melepas pegangannya.

Tiba-tiba, Taeyong berhenti. Hampir saja Mark menubruk badan Taeyong dari belakang kalau saja refleksnya tidak bagus. Dia terengah-engah, mencoba mengatur napas. Lalu, menatap Taeyong heran.

"Sulap."

Mark pun melemparkan pandangannya ke depan. Pertunjukan sulap.

Belum lama mereka berhenti, tiba-tiba Taeyong menarik Mark lagi ke tempat lain. " _Ya_! Ke mana lagi? Ini belum selesai-"

"Yang itu tidak seru."

Mark pun menutup mulutnya. Lebih baik mengikuti maunya Taeyong.

Selama perjalanan, Mark menatap ke sekeliling. Ada banyak _stand_ makanan yang penuh dengan antrean para pengunjung. Ada pula pertunjukan-pertunjukan lain yang terlihat asyik dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Tapi, Taeyong tidak berhenti.

Hingga kemudian di depan suatu _stand_ , barulah Taeyong berhenti. Mark menoleh, menatap _banner_ yang tertempel di depan _stand_ itu. _Hwajeon_ **. Mark menatap Taeyong yang sedang memesan _hwajeon_. Ini adalah makanan favorit Taeyong setiap mereka datang ke festival ini.

Mark tersentak ketika seporsi _hwajeon_ disodorkan padanya. Dia menerimanya dengan ulasan senyum.

"Ini makanan pertama yang akan kubeli setiap datang ke festival ini." jelas Taeyong.

Mark mengangguk. Ia sudah tau itu. Kebiasaan Taeyong.

"Ayo kita cari makanan lagi!"

Mendengarnya, Mark tertawa kecil. "Ayo!"

/

Taeyong mendesah nikmat. "Enaknya!"

Mark tertawa pelan. "Sudah berapa makanan habis olehmu, _hyung_?"

Taeyong mendelik, merasa tersindir. "Diamlah!"

Bukannya diam, Mark malah mengencangkan tawanya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak menertawakan Taeyong dengan puas? Sudah lama sekali, rasanya.

Taeyong memutar bola matanya bosan, menghela napas panjang. Lalu, menyandarkan tangannya ke atas rumput di belakangnya. Dia mendongak, menatap langit hitam di atas. Langit akan benar-benar gelap kalau saja tidak ada bintang dan bulan yang menyinarinya. Dia melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul setengah sembilan. Setengah jam lagi, kembang api akan diluncurkan sebagai penutup hari terakhir festival.

Yah, mungkin kembang apinya tidak akan terlihat begitu jelas di sini. Seharusnya, mereka ke sungai Han untuk melihat dengan jelas. Karena kembang api diluncurkan di sungai Han. Tapi, Taeyong sudah menduga, pasti sungai Han akan penuh dengan pengunjung. Dan, dia hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Mark. Jadi, di sinilah mereka berada. Di sebuah taman kecil yang berada lumayan dekat dengan sungai Han. Di sini benar-benar sepi. Sudah jelas, orang-orang lebih memilih tempat yang bisa melihat kembang api dengan sangat jelas.

" _Hyung_ , kau tau apa persamaan _hyung_ dengan bulan?"

Alis kanan Taeyong terangkat. "Apa?" Dia tersenyum kecil, berharap besar dengan jawaban Mark.

"Sama-sama berpori." Mark tertawa kencang ketika mendapati wajah kesal Taeyong.

"Sialan kau, _hoobae_!"

Masih tertawa, Mark menghindar ketika Taeyong hendak mencubit hidungnya.

"Tapi, aku tampan! Bulan porinya besar-besar. Poriku samar-samar, nih!"

Mark memasang ekspresi ingin muntah. "Bulan lebih cantik, apalagi ketika bulan purnama. Wah, bagus sekali!" Dia tertawa kencang lagi ketika Taeyong mendelik kesal.

"Dan, kau tau apa persamaanmu dengan bintang?"

Mark menatap Taeyong, pura-pura penasaran. "Apa?" Dalam hatinya, dia mencoba menebak-nebak apa kira-kira jawabannya.

"Sama-sama kecil! Susah dilihat!" Taeyong tertawa puas ketika berhasil balas mengerjai Mark. Sementara itu, Mark hanya menatap datar.

"Aish! Aku tidak kecil!" protes Mark memukul pelan tangan Taeyong. Taeyong masih tertawa pelan.

"Tapi, kau gampang ditangkap. Bintang susah untuk ditangkap."

Mark membeku. Wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Taeyong barusan. Otaknya sibuk mencerna maksud Taeyong. Sementara itu, Taeyong hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Biarkan ia mengerti dengan sendirinya.

Beruntung, keheningan ini tidak berlangsung lama. Karena secara tiba-tiba, terdengar suara kembang api. Mereka tersentak.

"Masih 10 menit lagi." kata Taeyong keheranan, melirik jam tangannya.

"Mungkin kembang apinya bocor. Jadi, meluncur sebelum waktunya." Jawaban konyol Mark mengundang tawa keras Taeyong.

"Kau ini lucu sekali!" Taeyong mengusak gemas surai Mark.

Mark terkekeh pelan. "Daripada itu," Dia mendongak, menatap langit yang kini seakan pecah oleh kembang api. "lebih baik kita menikmatinya. Karena mungkin, suatu saat nanti, kita tidak bisa menikmatinya lagi."

Dahi Taeyong mengernyit bingung mendengarnya. _Apa maksudnya?_

"Daripada itu," Taeyong menoleh, menatap wajah samping Mark. "ada yang mau kuberitahu."

Mark sontak mengangkat alisnya, menoleh dan menatap Taeyong penasaran. "Ya?"

Taeyong diam sesaat, sedikit terbuai tatapan Mark. "Sebelumnya, berjanjilah tidak akan menjauhiku setelah itu. Kau bisa marah padaku, tapi tolong jangan menjauhiku."

Meski bingung, Mark hanya bisa mengangguk. "Iya, _hyung_."

Taeyong menelan ludahnya. "Dengarkan, Mark. Aku baru pertama kalinya mengalami ini. Jadi, kumohon, jangan salah paham."

" _Naneun neoreul johahae_ ***."

Tiga kata yang sukses membuat Mark membeku mendengarnya. Dia tidak bodoh. Dia mengerti bahasa ibunya dan negaranya. Tapi, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Bisa saja telinganya _mishearding_. Tapi, dari tatapan Taeyong dan perkataannya sebelumnya, rasanya sangat tidak mungkin telinganya _mishearding_.

Taeyong menahan napasnya. Dia yakin keputusannya tidaklah salah. Dia tidak gugup. Yang membuatnya gugup hanya satu. Bibir Mark. Bentuk bibir itu benar-benar sama seperti bibir Minhyung. Dia merindukan bibir itu. Sial, rasanya dia bisa gila karena kerinduannya. Ditambah lagi, sekelebat bayangan Minhyung yang muncul membuatnya tidak bisa menahan rasa kerinduannya.

Taeyong berbalik sedikit, menghadap Mark. Tangannya bergerak menangkup wajah Mark. Diabaikannya wajah terkejut Mark yang semakin terkejut. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mark.

Sekitar beberapa senti jaraknya, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Taeyong _oppa_?"

Sontak, mereka menoleh hampir bersamaan. Mereka membeku, terkejut ketika tau siapa pemilik suara barusan. Mata Mark membulat. Detak jantungnya yang sebelumnya begitu cepat hingga hampir meledak, secara mengejutkan berhenti. Seluruh badannya gemetar dalam sekejap.

 _Jung Minhyung. Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?_

\- to be continued -

* * *

*Yeouido Spring Flower Festival : Sebuah festival musim semi yang diselenggarakan di sepanjang jalan Yeouido, Seoul. Diselenggarakan setiap bulan April setiap tahunnya. Disarankan untuk datang ketika sore hari dan malam hari. Karena pada dua waktu itu, lampu-lampu dinyalakan. Selama festival berlangsung, ada banyak pertunjukan dapat dinikmati. Di hari terakhir festival, akan dinyalakan kembang api di sungai Han sebagai penutup festival.

** _Hwajeon_ : Sejenis kue beras yang biasa dijadikan makanan penutup atau makanan ringan. Diberi taburan bunga-bunga musim semi sebagai _topping_ nya.

cr : google

*** _Naneun neoreul johahae_ : Aku menyukaimu

* * *

 **ps. bagi yang menanyakan bagaimana cara JaeDo balikan, jangan tanya saya.**

 **pss. bagi yang menanyakan siapa yang nyium duluan, Jaehyun atau Yeri, jangan tanya saya juga. Saya tidak tau heuheu. Hanya Jaehyun, Yeri, dan Tuhan yang tau/?**


	8. Eight

**100 Days**

Taeyong x Mark

Eight

* * *

 _Brak!_

Buru-buru, Mark mengambil buku yang terjatuh dari rak. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara seseorang menegurnya.

"Tolong jangan ribut! Ini perpustakaan."

Mark berbalik, lalu membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan saya. Saya akan berhati-hati!"

Wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu mendengus pelan, lalu berbalik. "Lain kali, berhati-hatilah!"

"Iya! Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf." Mark membungkuk lagi.

Setelah penjaga perpustakaan itu menghilang, Mark menghela napas panjang, merasa lega. Lalu, menaruh buku ke rak. Dia hendak berbalik, namun langkahnya terhenti. Menghela napas panjang lagi, kali ini tampak sedih. Memori yang tadi sempat menyita perhatiannya hingga tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku, kini menyusup masuk kembali tanpa izin.

"Kenapa itu harus terjadi?" gumam Mark bingung.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak mereka bertemu Minhyung. Dan, sudah beberapa hari pula Mark menjauhi Taeyong. Tentu saja bukan karena pernyataan Taeyong. Mark hanya tak kuat melihat sikap Taeyong terhadap Minhyung. Benar-benar tidak ada perubahan. Masih sama seperti dulu. Dingin. Sinis. Kasar. Tidak ada perlakuan manis untuk Minhyung. _Kau bilang kau merindukannya. Lalu, kenapa tidak kembali padanya?_

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengabaikan semua pikiran di otaknya. Lalu, berbalik ke luar perpustakaan.

Lagi-lagi, langkah Mark terhenti begitu sudah keluar dari perpustakaan. Taeyong yang sedang berjongkok di samping pintu perpustakaan sontak berdiri begitu melihat Mark keluar. Keheningan yang canggung berlangsung selama beberapa saat.

Seolah tidak melihat, Mark segera berbalik. Belum sampai sedetik, Mark dapat merasakan tangan yang lain menahan tangannya. Membuat Mark sontak menyentakkan tangan tersebut.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Mark ketika tangan itu tidak kunjung lepas.

Taeyong mengencangkan cengkeramannya. "Mau ke mana?"

"Ke kelas."

"Tidak perlu."

Mark menatap Taeyong tidak mengerti, lalu tertawa remeh. "Kau ingin aku bodoh?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Mark tajam. Mark tertawa kecut, membuka mulutnya hendak membalas.

"Kau tidak ada kelas."

Mata Mark membulat. _Sial. Bagaimana dia bisa tau?_ Namun, kemudian, Mark tertawa kecut, mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Tidak usah sok tau!"

"Aku tidak sok tau. Kau yang berbohong!"

Perkataan Taeyong barusan sukses membuat Mark menutup mulutnya. Dia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Aktingnya cukup buruk, ternyata.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Mark membelalak, sontak menatap Taeyong. "A-apa?"

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" ulang Taeyong.

Mark terdiam. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab 'aku adalah Jung Minhyung'. Taeyong tidak mungkin akan percaya padanya. Dan, bukankah itu sedikit membingungkan? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa Mark asli tidak sadar kalau dia sudah bertukar raga? Mark sendiri tidak percaya dengan ini, apalagi Taeyong.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Taeyong menghela napas pelan. Bahunya merosot, cengkeramannya melonggar. "Itu.. bukan karena aku tidak normal, kan?"

Mark masih diam. Ingin rasanya dia menjawab, tapi lidahnya kelu.

Taeyong menatap Mark penuh harap. Sebenarnya, dia tau jawabannya. Tapi, dia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Karena sesungguhnya, ia juga bingung. Rasanya akan lebih baik kalau jawabannya adalah karena dia seorang _bisexual_.

" _Sunbae_." Mark melepaskan tangan Taeyong perlahan. "Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, bukankah gadismu sudah kembali?"

Dahi Taeyong berkerut bingung. "Gadisku? Siapa?"

Mark meringis pelan. Haruskah ia menyebutkan namanya sedangkan itu adalah dirinya sendiri?

"Yang kemarin."

Mendengarnya, Taeyong menyipitkan matanya. Dia menatap tajam mata Mark, membuat Mark berpikir apakah ia salah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Jantung Mark seakan meledak secara mendadak. Tampaknya, dia salah bicara. Dia baru ingat, kalau Taeyong atau siapapun itu nyaris tidak pernah menyinggung soal gadis Taeyong. Ah, kalau begini, tinggal menunggu bagaimana nasib selanjutnya. Habislah ia.

Sementara itu, Taeyong semakin yakin dengan dugaannya. Dilihat dari reaksi Mark yang seperti orang terpergok berbohong, sangat tidak mungkin kalau Mark bukanlah orang itu. Kau mengerti maksudku. Ditambah dengan segala kejanggalan darinya. Hanya satu hal yang membuat Taeyong ragu. Jung Minhyung.

Jadi, Taeyong ingin memastikan dugaannya. Apakah benar, atau salah?

Karena kesal tidak mendapat jawaban dari Mark, Taeyong mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Mark lagi, membuat lelaki itu meringis pelan. "Jawab aku!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau orang itu adalah mantanku?"

Mark tertawa kecut. _Mantan? Oh, sudah jelas._ "Jadi, aku benar, ya?" tantang Mark mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

Taeyong terdiam. Dia merutuki dirinya dalam hati. _Bocah ini ternyata bisa menantangku_ , batinnya sarkas. Tapi, kemudian, dia mengulas senyum, mencoba balas menantang. "Iya, kau benar."

Seketika, keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi. Saling beradu tatapan, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga Taeyong membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tau kau siapa, Mark."

"Oh, ya? Tebak, kalau begitu."

"Jung." "Minhyung."

Detak jantung Mark semakin cepat. Dia sempat terkejut selama sedetik. Berharap Taeyong tidak menyadari ekspresinya. Demi menutupi keterkejutannya, ia balas menatap tajam mata Taeyong. "Siapa dia?"

"Kamu."

 _Shit!_

Mark menelan ludah susah payah. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Banyak. Aku punya banyak alasan dan bukti. Tapi, itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah aku yakin kau adalah Minhyung." jawab Taeyong.

"Mungkin ini memang sulit dipercaya. Aku nyaris saja tertipu ilusi. Tapi, aku yakin kaulah Minhyung-ku. _With all my heart_."

"Aku tau ini aneh. Aku juga bingung. Tapi, aku yakin dengan hatiku. Dan, hatiku bisa dipercaya, Mark."

"Yang beberapa hari yang lalu, kuralat. _Naneun neoreul saranghada_."

"Kumohon, kembali padaku."

Mark melemah mendengarnya. Perasaannya bercampur antara senang, kaget, kecewa, cemas, dan takut. Entah ia harus bereaksi bagaimana. Badannya gemetar karena menahan tangis. Tidak, tidak! Dia tidak boleh menangis! Itu hanya membuat ia terlihat lemah. Itu hanya akan membuat jiwa perempuannya kembali.

Mark menyentak tangan Taeyong, lalu berbalik hendak pergi ke manapun ia dapat menghindar. Tapi, belum sempat dia melangkah, seseorang menariknya paksa dan meringkuhnya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika bibirnya menabrak sesuatu yang empuk.

Mark memberontak keras. Namun, semakin keras ia memberontak, semakin erat Taeyong memeluknya dan semakin dalam Taeyong menciumnya. Hingga akhirnya, Mark hanya bisa pasrah. Diam, tidak melawan dan tidak membalas.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Taeyong melepaskan ciumannya dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Mereka saling memburu napas sambil bertatapan. Pipi Mark memerah mengingat manisnya bibir Taeyong. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau bertatapan dengan Taeyong. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali dia merasakan bibir Taeyong? Ini ciuman keduanya seumur hidupnya, dan masih dengan orang yang sama.

Tangan Taeyong bergerak menarik pelan dagu Mark. "Mau ke mana?"

Mark terkesiap sesaat mendengar suara rendah Taeyong. Benar-benar menggoda. Sial! Dia tidak boleh lengah untuk saat ini. "A-a.. mau pulang!"

Taeyong tidak membalas, dia hanya menatap dalam mata Mark, membuat Mark agak risih. Dia hendak menunduk, tapi Taeyong menahan dagunya.

"Jawab aku dulu, barulah kau bisa pulang." tegasnya rendah.

Mark menatap Taeyong bingung. "Jawab apa?"

Taeyong terdiam sesaat, masih menatap mata Mark, seolah mencoba menembus ke dalam pikiran lelaki itu.

"Bisakah kita mengulanginya lagi? Maksudku, hubungan kita. Aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya. Aku ingin memulai awal yang baru lagi."

Mark membelalak. Sempat terbengong sesaat. "'A-ah.. itu-"

"Tidak perlu dijawab. Cukup jawab dengan aksimu." potong Taeyong cepat.

Mark menatap Taeyong tak mengerti. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau menjawab 'iya', balas. Kalau tidak, diam."

Belum selesai Mark mencerna maksud Taeyong, wajah Taeyong sudah berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Hingga kemudian, dengan lembut Taeyong menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Mark, sedikit melumatnya.

Barulah Mark mengerti maksud Taeyong. Dia tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja, dia mau. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmatinya. Lalu, membalas ciuman Taeyong, membuat Taeyong sedikit terkejut. Namun kemudian, dia tersenyum, sebelum menurunkan tangannya menarik pinggang Mark.

Mark menerimanya.

Beruntung, lorong sedang sepi. Jadi, hanya temboklah saksi bisunya.

* * *

"APA?!"

Suara cempreng Yuta mengejutkan seisi ruangan. Taeyong bahkan hampir tersedak air putih dan sedikit menyemburkan air putihnya. Taeyong melayangkan cubitan ke tangan Yuta, membuat pria Jepang itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan berteriak! Kau mengagetkan kami!" bentak Taeyong melepaskan cubitannya.

"Maaf, maaf! Jadi, benar?"

Taeyong mengangguk malas. "Perlu aku ulangi dengan _speaker_ ke telingamu?"

Yuta mendengus sebal dan berdecih pelan. "Dasar main kasar!" umpatnya pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu!"

"Jadi, sejak kapan?" tanya Johnny sebelum Yuta menyerang kembali.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, mungkin."

Yuta sudah membuka mulutnya hendak membalas, namun Johnny sudah menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Kok, tidak beritahu kami?" tanya Johnny heran.

Taeyong menghela napas pendek. "Supaya kejutan. Lagi pula, kalian agak sulit dihubungi belakangan ini."

"Ah, iya! Aku sedang mengurus tugas akhirku, Taeyong-a. Maafkan aku!" jelas Hansol agak menyesal.

Taeyong mengangguk maklum. "Sudahlah, tak apa! Yang penting, kalian tau. Meski sedikit telat, sih." Taeyong terkekeh pelan.

Yuta melepas paksa tangan Johnny. Nyaris saja dia hendak menggigit tangan Johnny kalau saja Johnny tidak menurut. "Kalau begitu.." Dia menatap Johnny, Hansol, Jaehyun, dan terakhir, Doyoung. Seolah sedang bertelepati dengan mereka.

"TRAKTIR!"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas, mendengus nyaris tertawa. Sudah ia duga, pasti mereka meminta traktir makan. Sebenarnya, dia agak malas mengeluarkan isi dompet dalam jumlah banyak. Inilah alasan sesungguhnya dia tidak memberitahu mereka lebih awal. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahu mereka. Dan, sekarang, dia memberitahu mereka karena merasa bahwa mereka berhak untuk tau.

"Oke. Kutraktir kalian."

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong sontak mengundang sorakan gembira dari teman-temannya. Beruntung ruangan ini sudah di _book_ hanya untuk mereka. Taeyong terkekeh geli melihatnya. Mereka memang mencintai makanan, melebihi apapun.

"Tapi-"

Mereka berhenti, menatap Taeyong serius. Menunggu Taeyong melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau kalian memesan yang mahal, aku akan kabur. Jadi, kalian yang bayar." tegasnya, meneguk air putihnya lagi.

Kali ini, terdengar kehebohan lagi di ruangan itu. Bedanya, mereka mengerang kecewa. Ingin protes, tapi teringat sifat Taeyong. Taeyong tidak akan mentraktir mereka kalau mereka memprotes.

"Bagaimana? Tidak mau? Ya, sudah!"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kami tidak akan memesan yang mahal. Kau puas?" Johnny mendengus kesal.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar, merasa puas. Lalu, mengangguk. "Oke. Kalau begitu, besok?"

Mereka saling bertatapan, lalu mengangguk. "Oke, besok. Di mana?"

"Di kantin-"

"KAU SUDAH GILA, TAEYONG? JAHAT SEKALI HANYA MENTRAKTIR DI KAMPUS!"

Teriakan kompak kelima kawannya membuat Taeyong tersentak kaget. "Sialan kalian! Kalian ingin aku mati jantungan karena kalian? Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara."

Selayaknya anak bebek, mereka menurut kepada bapak bebek. Mereka pun menutup mulut mereka dan menatap serius bapak bebek mereka.

"Di kantin dan di café. Bagaimana?"

Mendengarnya, mereka menghela napas lega. Meskipun mungkin tidak semewah itu, mereka tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya, mereka mendapatkan rezeki _nemplok_. Mereka pun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Oke. Kami setuju."

Taeyong mengangguk, merasa lega. Dia sudah mengumpulkan uang yang ditabungnya selama ini kemarin. Dompetnya sudah terisi 50.000 won untuk mentraktir mereka. Seharusnya cukup, kan, untuk tujuh orang?

Semoga saja.

Taeyong bangkit, berjalan mendekati rak bola _bowling_. Lalu, menatap teman-temannya. "Mau bermain lagi? Kali ini, taruhan dinaikkan. Bagi yang menang, aku tambahkan bonus traktir."

Mendengarnya, mereka saling bertatapan lagi, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, aku terima taruhannya!"

"Aku pasti menang!"

"Kamu, kan, tidak bisa bermain _bowling_. Bagaimana kau akan menang?"

"Nakamoto Yuta!"

"Parah kau, Yut! Pacarnya marah, nih!"

* * *

Taeyong menghela napas panjang. Nyaris saja Yuta menipunya dengan membohonginya tentang harga pesanannya. Bocah Jepang ini benar-benar sialan! Beruntung, insting kuatnya segera kembali.

Taeyong mendudukkan pantatnya di sebuah kursi, lalu menaruh nampan berisi makanan miliknya. Lalu, menatap tajam Yuta yang sedang merajuk. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, Yuta balas menatap tajam Taeyong. Mereka beradu tatapan selama beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya Taeyong mengakhirinya, karena Mark menyikutnya.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, _hyung_!" Mark membisikkannya ke telinga Taeyong.

"Dia itu keterlaluan, kau tau."

" _Hyung_!"

Taeyong mendengus panjang. "Iya, iya!"

"Baiklah! Mari kita mulai makan!" ujar Taeyong, mengambil sumpitnya, lalu mengambil _kimchi_ dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Taeyong tersenyum simpul melihat betapa lahapnya kawannya makan. Memang benar, makanan akan terasa lebih nikmat kalau dibayar. Dia menoleh ke Mark di samping kanannya. Dahinya segera berkerut heran ketika Mark tidak kunjung mulai makan. Dia hanya menatap ke arah lain.

"Hei, Mark!" panggil Taeyong agak keras.

Mark tersentak. "E-eh, iya, _hyung_?"

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Mark menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, kok."

Taeyong menggumam pelan. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak makan?"

Mark tampak terkejut. Dia terdiam sesaat, menelan _saliva_ nya susah payah. "A-ah, itu-"

Dahi Taeyong mengernyit bingung ketika Mark tiba-tiba terdiam. Lelaki itu hanya menatap ke arah tadi, membuat Taeyong ikut menoleh.

Taeyong membeku ketika mendapati Minhyung sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja mereka. Dia tampak kebingungan. Mungkin karena tidak tau harus duduk di mana. Hingga kemudian, dia menoleh dan beradu tatapan dengan entah Taeyong atau Mark. Wajahnya sempat ceria, namun berubah kembali bingung.

Mark memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai makan. Dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan perasaan orang itu. Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah fisik aslinya.

Ketika Mark menoleh ke tempat tadi, Minhyung sudah tidak ada di sini.

Dan, dia tau itu. Minhyung pasti kecewa melihat sikap Taeyong.

Mark menghela napas sedih. Secercah perasaan menyesal menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

\- to be continued -

* * *

HELLUUUU!

akhirnya update juga hehe:")

maaf lamaaa banget yaa:( terakhir akhir bulan kan? hwhw maaf:" terlalu sibuk aku smpe mengabaikan ff ((NGELES JHA KAMU)) /ditampar/ sebenernya alasan aku lama updatenya adalah: pertama, aku keasikan main rp. tau rp? roleplay. iya keasikan bgt smpe lupa waktu, lupa tugas, lupa makan, lupa mandi *NAHLOH*. smpe skrg juga masih main sih.. tp diusahakan ffnya ga akan dilupain. kedua, feel aku ke ff ilang, bener2 ilang. rasa2an tuh jd males nulis ff, males baca ff, males buka ffn /ditampar/ padahal feel taemarkku gapernah ilang, malah kemarin jd menggila bgt sampe nangis pas ada moment ICN. gatau knp euy males banget hwhwhw:"

intinya, skrg saya udah update kan? maaf kalo pendek dan ga asik. saya beneran lg males banget:( gara2 keasikan main rp inimah /ditampar/ diusahakan ke depannya panjang kok. diusahakan :)

kalian bebas tampar saya, bebas bully saya, bebas marahin saya. krn saya pantas mendapatkannya:((


End file.
